


Last Names

by SereneFreakGeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneFreakGeek/pseuds/SereneFreakGeek
Summary: This is a Harry/Draco AU that takes place after the war ends. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco (as well as some other students in their grade) come back for their 7th (8th) year of Hogwarts. When Draco is shunned by the entire school, Harry begins to wonder about how much the boy really has changed since Lucius has been sent to Azkaban. Romance ensues.(Not too extravagant fluff fanfiction. This is my first!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to all my beta readers! Feel free to message me anytime, my tumblr is @serenefreakgeek

 

"Hermione, please. It's Saturday, and the Quidditch pitch is empty!"

The sound of Ron Weasley's whining made Draco tense, and he hoped beyond hope that a few things weren't about to happen. One, that the new intruders wouldn't find Draco's (hiding) spot he had found in the library. And two, that _bloody_ Potter wasn't following them around like usual.

Draco glanced around as the voices got louder, and from his position still didn't see anything. He was sitting in a padded alcove right next to the gated off restricted section on his left. The bookshelf on his right ended exactly at the wall, so the only way to come or go would be to go down the aisle and make a right toward the exit of the library. A table stood in the middle of the aisle, with two chairs on either side, though long enough to have four to six chairs. Books lining this side of the shelf specialized in things other students normally didn't need: _Muggle Wars_ , _The Importance of Home Decor_ , and _Youthful Experiences of Fredrick Marry_ to list a few he could see. He didn't even know why these books lay in the library, to begin with.

"Do you want to graduate?" Her sharp voice, bossy as usual, piped up. Draco heard a few sighs, and he focused his eyes back on the words of the potions tome in front of him. Just because he hadn't seen the trio since school had started again, except in quick passing, didn't mean he wanted to now; but it didn't mean he was deliberately avoiding them either. Just because everyone in their entire school hated him didn't mean he wanted extra prodding from a bunch of sodding jerks. Now unable to pay attention to the tome laying across his lap, his knees up with his feet resting in front of him, he glanced out the window he was leaning against with his right shoulder. Snow brightly covered the grounds, free of footprints or anything else that would disturb the serene beauty of it.

"But flying, 'Mione! The air in your face, the- okay, look." Ron seemed exasperated, picking at straws, and it was evident in his tone. Draco had to choke back a chuckle, though he let himself grin at the pleading tone. "We need to practice! This is the last year before Harry and I graduate, we need recruiters to see us! And they need to see us doing _well_!"

"I hate to say it, Hermione, but Ron's right." A familiar voice spoke up, casual, and it caused Draco to tense every part of himself suddenly, unable to rip his eyes away from the spine of _Good Luck with Intium!_ "We've been back all year and hardly have practiced any. You’ve been making us study so much my brain hurts, I just want to fly. Get some practice in, catch a snitch or two. You wouldn't want me to lose in the next game, right?" The next quidditch game, Draco thought glumly, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The perfect way to end the first half of the year, just before Christmas break. It was too bad he couldn't play on the team anymore, he was practically disowned from the Slytherin house.

Draco finally tore his eyes away, resting them along the text of _Infatuation Potions_ at the top of the page on his tome, skimming the chapters of 'When to use them, and when not', and 'Ingredients, Requirements, Instruments'. He heard a female sigh very close by, unable to tear his focus away from the annoying conversation.

"Boys, you know you're far behind. We need to study-" Draco, suddenly angry and overwhelmed by the noises keeping him from his study, slammed his tome shut, dust flying up into the air above it and into Draco's face. He sat up quickly, folding his feet under his legs as he began coughing, setting the book in front of him. "Oh, Malfoy?" He heard the female voice say, and he tensed and tried to stop coughing, to stop looking like such an idiot. He held his breath for a moment, turning his head to the right and glancing out the window toward the snow-covered field. "Malfoy?" He heard again, louder, and knew that Granger was, in fact, in his aisle and looking directly at him.

He didn't reply. Snide remarks played on the tip of his tongue, but he knew it didn't matter anymore. His father was in Azkaban, a death eater reputation strung completely on his back, and absolutely nobody talking to him with more than half the school sending him death glares daily loosened his spite toward the trio a bit. He no longer felt like the spoiled child that got everything he wanted- everything except Harry's friendship. Now he was the death child, the hated one, the very opposite of the hero Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter who was walking down the aisle right now.

"Why this aisle, Granger? Why now?" He heard himself say, his voice low but breaking slightly, betraying him. He winced to himself, keeping his eyes on the blinding white of the snow.

"What, I- There was a book in this aisle I needed- _we_ needed." Hermione stumbled through her explanation, shock still evident in her voice. "I heard you were still attending but-" She stopped, suddenly thinking better of herself.

"Malfoy?" There he was. Draco finally turned his head, eyes landing directly on the tall boy with shaggy hair and thin-wired glasses that were slightly askew. He felt a slight tug in his chest and resisted the urge to fix them with a mental slap to himself. He hesitated, which prodded Potter to take another step toward him, effectively putting himself in front of Hermione, who now was almost hugging the bookshelf as if it would save her. Their eyes studied him with obvious confusion, but something else as well. He settled with fear, even though his chest tugged again and he knew he was probably wrong. But what else could it be, when everyone else looked at him that way too? He glanced down, picking up his tome that laid in front of him and his bookbag that had been slumped against the wall, standing.

"Potter." He said carefully, still glaring down toward the floor as if it was the carpet's fault that he was now in this situation.

"What are you-"

"I'm leaving now." Draco cut Harry's words off, pushing quickly past him, then past Hermione, then sliding between Weasley and a bookcase before almost speed-walking toward the exit.

"What's his problem?" He heard an oblivious Ron say before he pushed through the doors of the library into the empty hall.

He waited for the doors to shut completely and glanced up and down the hall to make sure he was completely alone. He slumped against the wall next to the doors, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Why had he freaked out like that? It's not like Potter had ever existed elsewhere in the castle, or in the potions class that he still shared with him. Even hearing his voice made Draco tense, but he knew Potter wouldn't do anything bad to him. And what the bloody hell was his chest doing back there?

The doors beside him burst open and butterflies seemed to fly in his stomach as a tall boy rushed out, glancing both ways down the hall, shaggy brown hair flopping uselessly on his head. ' _Why?_ ' He asked himself quickly to his body's reaction to seeing Potter and quickly turned to try to escape before he saw him. Before even taking a step he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Malfoy?" His voice was even and betrayed nothing of why Potter had suddenly followed him into the hall.

"I'm not out to hex your friends or make more a fool of myself if that's what you were wondering Potter." He spat out and winced slightly when the hand on his shoulder retracted quickly.

"That's not-"

"Or are you here to rub it in?" Draco suddenly turned toward Harry, anger burning in his eyes, his heart beating quickly and chest constricting. "My father's in prison already, what else could you do to me?" He saw Harry's eyebrows furrow, his mouth open as if to retort, but closed it again and stared at him for a moment too long that made Draco uncomfortable and his stomach flip.

"I'll go now." He said quietly, turning and trying to leave again before, again, a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"What?" Draco asked, frustrated, eyes trained on the floor.

"I was just going to say I'm glad you came back this year, Draco." He tried not to pay attention to the burning in his chest at the use of his first name, or the burning in his eyes of tears threatening to spill at the even tone, but kind words. Draco threw his shoulder, yanking himself out of Potter's grasp and walking determinedly away, his eyes trained on the ground.

 

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

 

Draco threw his bag that safely stored the tome he had been reading onto the floor just inside the door, walking to the closest comfortable thing- a gray lounge couch- and face-planting directly onto it. He groaned, muffled against the cushions, and brought his arms up around his head, circling them around it snugly, surrounding himself in his arms. 'Why couldn't they just leave well enough alone?'

After a few moments of suffocating against the fabric of the couch his face was pressed against, Draco turned over and took in a deep breath, staring up at the pointed ceiling of his room. Since he had been the only Slytherin to come back this year he was given a nice solitary room at the top of a small tower near the Slytherin dungeons, with a connected bathroom all to himself. His furniture still bore the green and gray colours of his house, but he didn't mind it much- it almost made it feel more comfortable. As comfortable as he could be, in a building full of people who wanted him dead.

He groaned again, laying there for a moment, slinging his arm over his eyes. Now even the library was ruined for him. ‘ _Well, maybe not…_ ’ Pleaded a voice in his head. ‘ _It was only one time. It's not like they'll deliberately go there again looking for you. And how likely would it be that they'll need another book from that section again?_ ’

Instead of dwelling on it, he took a deep breath and just tried to focus on his surroundings. He was currently laying on the lounge, his knees bent and feet planted on the floor. He moved his arms and sat up, glancing around his room. Coming from the portrait door, his bed was directly to the left, though the dark green curtains surrounding his bed for privacy were drawn and typically stayed that way. To the right of the bed was a wide window, and his personal desk hugging the wall to the right of that.

A fireplace sat, without a fire, across the room from the entrance. A couch faced the fireplace, and a loveseat on the left side of the couch, it’s back to Draco's desk. A large bookcase sat on the right of the fireplace, filled mostly with books, but with some other things as well, like potion ingredients and a few cauldrons. The right wall held the door to his bathroom, and immediately to the right of the portrait entrance as well as the bathroom was the gray lounger he currently sat on, a dark green chair to match the couches with it's back against the wall with the portrait door and a small coffee table between the two. Nothing hung on the walls, hardly anything decorated the furnished room. It was a pretty open space between all the stuff, and he almost felt lonely in the big room. This was why he preferred being in the library, at least old stored memories and foreign people who couldn't talk to him kept him company there, and they never made his chest feel like exploding or said unexpectedly kind but calm words to him in the middle of the hallway.

‘ _Stop thinking of Potter,’_ He told himself, closing his eyes and silently reprimanding himself. Why was he suddenly feeling like this? He carefully avoided Potter this entire time, for the reason that he didn't want the rivalry to continue. Why bother if Potter had already won? He fell back against the couch again, feeling like his chest was being crushed by weights he couldn’t lift off, and wondering when he'll ever feel normal again.

 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 

The sight of Malfoy walking quickly away from him was burned in his mind's eye, and Harry ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. Why was this bothering him so much? He glanced at his friends, noticing Hermione staring at him but quickly lowering her gaze back to her books, watching Ron as he struggled to understand some kind of concept on his paper. Harry glanced back down to his text, potions, and just shook his head knowing he'll never understand anything if he doesn't concentrate. Then realized the page it was opened to was a potion he already knew all about. Quickly glancing back at his paper that listed all the things he needed to study, he double checked the page numbers and sighed, exhausted. He stood suddenly, closing his textbooks and shoving them into his bag impatiently.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked quickly, glancing up at the standing Harry, a stern look plastered against her face.

"Look, I've done everything on that list twice. I don't need to do it a third."

"Then start on something else you don't know about Harry!" She said quickly as if it was obvious. Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"No thank you, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I'm going flying, and you can't stop me anymore." He slung his bag over his shoulder, then winced at his tone. "Thank you for worrying, though, 'Mione." Turning and beginning to walk away, he stopped when he heard Ron stand quickly and begin to follow.

"Ronald Weasley, where do you think you're going?" Hermione piped up quickly, and Harry sighed, turning around to watch the small exchange, wondering if Ron would be able to talk his way out of this one.

"But- I mean- Harry-" Doesn't look like it.

"You sit back down. The only reason I'm letting him go is that I know he's right. You, however, still don't know the basic ingredients of a Hex Repel potion." Hermione chided, and Ron looked pointedly at Harry for help.

"Roasted toad tongue and Candied livers." Harry replied, then quickly flushed when Ron looked at him as if to say 'That's not what I meant.'

"Sit down Ron." Harry watched as he sighed, pulling his chair back toward him and sitting dejectedly, glancing back down at his papers. Harry just shook his head, turning and leaving the library, the blond head of Draco walking away still on his mind.

 

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

 

Harry shook his head for the millionth time, though no matter how much he tried he couldn't get Draco off of his mind. Why is he thinking of this git when he has more important things to worry about? NEWTs, Quidditch, and adult things that were soon to flood his life were the top priority- but why was that stupid white-blond head invading every thought he tried to have? It was easier when he hadn't seen much of him. Even seeing him in passing he had thought of him until he was distracted with his studies again- but that was just it. He was able to distract himself normally.

The cold air bit into him as he realized that when he grabbed his Firebolt from his room, he forgot to grab a few things to chase away the cold, like a jacket. Harry sighed, shaking his head, no longer caring as he made a break for the pitch. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the arena, he jumped onto his broom and flew a few laps, enjoying the breeze against his face even if it was a chilling bite that showed how idiotic Harry had been for forgetting his coat. Harry stopped, pulling his scarf up over his mouth and nose, then began flying again, though at a considerably slower speed. He flew downward, hovering just above the ground as he flew slowly over toward the hut that held the Quidditch balls, thinking one round of seeking could possibly improve his mood.

"I heard that his father disowned him."

"Even though he was in Azkaban? How? Why?"

"I don't know. But my thought is that, while everyone keeps calling him Malfoy, does he still go by that last name or did he switch to his mother's maiden name?"

Harry hesitated, overhearing a gossip conversation between two Ravenclaws. He stopped his broom immediately, jumping off and inspecting it, trying not to glance at the two who obviously didn't notice him there.

"I mean, who cares, right? Whether his father disowned him or not, the Malfoy name is tarnished. That's why everyone keeps calling him that- to show him that he's no longer in charge. That he's not-"

Harry didn't hear the rest of what the young 3rd year said, jumping on his broom and taking off at full speed toward the entrance hall. He finally jumped off the broom, reluctantly, after entering the building. He glanced around the empty room, shaking his head slowly and muttering something close to 'filthy gossipers' under his breath as he began up the stairs toward the Gryffindor tower.

Why care about what Draco is doing anyway? Why let the ramblings of a few 3rd years get to him so much? ' _Because he had looked so sad._ ' Harry shoved that thought away as he did a quick turn around a corner, glancing up after the fact to make sure he wasn't running into anyone since he hadn't been paying attention. No one seems to be in the halls, and Harry wondered briefly why. Then his thoughts were drawn back to the white-blonde hair...

It's not like he had been too civil with Harry anyway. It was obvious he still hated him. But why? The war was over, someone had already won. Why bother to keep up this childish feud he had with the son of someone who wanted him dead? And why did he constantly cross his mind, constantly show up in unexpected thoughts like while he was pouring blunderbuss into his potions, or sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, or in the shower?

Harry shook his head, closing his eyes as he walked, wondering what made him think of that again. Until suddenly he knocked into someone, flailing backward and trying to steady himself, reaching out and grabbing ahold of something but taking it down with him.

"Hey!" Harry yelled out at the same time as the intruder yelled out a, "Watch it-!"

Harry's breath was knocked out of him as he landed on the floor, then was squashed by a body that landed on top of him. Opening his eyes quickly, he sucked in a breath only because it had been knocked out of him before, not because what he saw had done it. Of course not.

Harry Potter lay on the floor of a hallway with Draco Malfoy laying on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, emotions mixed, though mostly with confusion.

"Sorry..." Harry mumbled, and drew in a breath when, instead of Draco retorting something nasty like he expected, Draco instead reached a handout and straightened Harry's glasses. Harry felt a flush rise to his cheeks, and something seemed to snap in Draco as he glanced to the side and pushed himself up onto his feet. He didn't offer a hand, though, just set to fixing his robes as Harry stood up slowly, studying him.

"Wow Potter," Draco started, fixing his robes for a bit too long, but unable to make eye contact with Harry, "I avoid you for half the year and then suddenly I run into you twice in one day. You sure do make an entrance." He stopped pretending to be busy with his robes, finally, though still didn't glance up toward Harry, instead he kept his body turned slightly away from him while staring at the floor.

It was an uncomfortable minute before Harry finally responded, "You were avoiding me?"

Draco barked out a laugh, shaking his head. "You're unbelievable. _That's_ what you take from all of this?" Draco shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips, though it didn't meet his eyes as happiness.

"Why?"

"Why?" Draco finally glanced at Harry, disbelief in his eyes. "You want to know why?"

"Well- Yeah," Harry said, his cheeks flushing as he's the one who glances toward the floor this time. He heard Draco huff and waited a few moments before meeting his eyes again, realizing Draco had crossed his arms over his chest. Then he realized that Draco was speaking, though so quietly, almost as if he didn't want Harry to hear what he had to say.

"Because you won. What else is there now?"

Harry started, confused for a moment, opening his mouth to respond but quickly closing it, his thoughts crazy in his head, circling around, and he couldn't pick which one he wanted to say.

"I'm already hated by the whole school. I didn't want to be mocked by my ex-nemesis who had won on top of that." Draco said, scornfully but with full honesty in his eyes that glared accusingly at Harry. Again, Harry felt so confused, standing there like an idiot as his mouth gaped open and shut like a fishing suffocating on land.

"Oh, will you stop already?" Draco said fiercely, practically stomping past him trying to leave, though Harry found himself reaching out, grabbing his arm and turning to face him, awfully close.

"That's not what I wanted." Harry heard himself whisper, though he didn't understand why he said it so quietly. It was the truth, though. After the war, he had hoped that there would be no more rivalry, no more hatred in Hogwarts, from anyone. Including Draco, who he couldn't keep his mind off of in 6th year.

"What?" Draco asked, glancing up toward Harry with a skeptical expression.

"I didn't want to fight anymore. I didn't want to gloat, or mock. That's not me." He added the last sentence without a thought but continued quickly. "I was actually wondering- I mean I've been trying to find you- You haven't been attending potions- I mean you've not been in my classes- I mean-" Harry rambled until Draco finally cut him off, moving his arm out of his grasp to cross them over his chest, turning to face Harry.

"You're rambling. Just spit it out."

Harry hesitated, then continued, "I need help with potions. You know how horrible I am at them." He watched as Draco's face lit up in confusion and sudden content, most likely at the mention of his favourite subject, or at the way Harry had said he was horrible at something. "NEWTs are coming up and I only know basic stuff- barely. I mean, I've practically memorized the bookwork thanks to Hermione, but reading about it and doing it are two different things."

"You're asking me for help?" Draco said, guarding his features again as he backed up a few steps, leaning against the wall, lifting one leg and resting his foot against the wall as well, slumping into a comfortable position. Harry had a thought that he quickly willed away and labeled under 'inappropriate.'

"Yes. Tutoring. Perhaps in return, I could help you with something else- Transfiguration, maybe?" Harry asked, bringing his hands together and nervously twisting them around. Draco eyed him for a few moments before nodding slowly and shrugging nonchalantly.

"Sure. I could always use extra help in that class." Harry hesitated, suddenly confused. Did Draco just accept the offer? Harry hadn't even known why he first offered it, though he never expected it to actually work. "I'll meet you in the library, where you had found me earlier today. Tonight, after dinner, yeah?"

Harry nodded quickly and watched as Draco pushed himself off the wall and began walking away down the hall without a goodbye. Harry ran his hand through his scraggly hair, shaking his head for a moment. He leaned down, picking up his Firebolt as he idly wondered if he really did just set up a study date with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco ran a hand through his hair, walking quickly down the hall, glaring at anyone who tried to stare at him. ‘ _Don’t let them see any weakness. You are not weak, Draco._ ’ His subconscious told him as his robes flew out behind him on his way toward the dungeons. He thought back to the incident just a moment ago; Potter knocking into him as Draco turned a corner, then pulling Draco down with him, on top of him, as he fell. Seeing Potter’s confused face, glasses tilted awkwardly, the sudden urge to fix them. Purely because the glasses being tilted like that annoyed him, not for any other reason. None at all.

Draco grumbled softly, shaking his head as he made a sharp turn and practically ran down the empty hall. And just because he was going down toward an empty potions classroom to practice brewing doesn’t mean that he’s looking forward to their study session, he just wants to make sure what he teaches is complete truth, purely for reputation purposes. He already had everyone hating him for one reason or another, he didn’t want to add that he was stupid to the mix. Draco pushed open the door to the lab, walking in and closing it behind him while casting an alarm charm on the door to alert him if anyone decided to join his practice.

Slowly, he turned and glanced around the room, realizing he had forgotten his textbooks back in his room. He had been planning on just taking a walk down by the lake, why had he suddenly changed his mind again? Draco shrugged, trying to push past the thoughts plaguing his mind of a stupid boy with a scar.

He walked up to a nearby bookshelf, taking down the seventh year textbooks on advanced potions and flipping through the book. All the options listed for the year that had been covered so far were easy to him, only a few worth even being practiced. He wandered into the adjacent room, grabbing the supplies he needed and walking back toward the desks in the lab. He had just finished laying out the supplies, scanning the book with his finger when a bell went off in his head. Glancing up, he started at the sight of Professor Snape walking quickly into the room, who also seemed startled.

“Draco? What are you doing here?” Snape asked quickly, closing the door behind him. Draco rubbed the back of his head guiltily, though wondered why considering he knew he would get away with anything involving Snape.

“I was practicing my brewing, Sir. Just wanted a bit of extra practice before the tests that will come before the break.” Professor Snape studied him with a resigned face, quietly debating something in his head that probably went along the lines of ‘ _You don’t need practice since you’re so good,_ ’ and ‘ _My best student, always making sure to study his hardest._ ’ Finally, he sighed, walking between the desks and toward Draco.

“Well, as happy as I am to see you working so hard, I’m going to have to cut this practice session early. I have work I need to do- private work.” Draco almost complained, but just shrugged and began gathering everything he had just gotten out. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll put it away. There are some things here I may even need in my potions. Thank you Draco, that’ll be all.”

Draco hesitated, but nodded and left the classroom, closing the door behind him softly. He stood there for a moment, processing this scene, then wondered why he had decided to practice the potions in the first place. He knew them inside and out already, why would he suddenly doubt himself? He began walking slowly toward the stairs, taking one step at a time as his heart beat loudly in his chest. And why had he felt like he was being caught doing something he shouldn’t have been?

Draco entered the entrance hall, turning toward the exit and walking through the large doors, turning and heading in the direction of the lake. He mused over everything that had happened so far in the day and wondered why he felt so drained. After half a year of hardly any social contact with anyone, suddenly he was having conversations left and right- albeit short ones.

And why was Potter suddenly so interested in studying with him anyway? Harry could find a different tutor- one that he hadn’t hated a year or two ago. One that wouldn’t begin the spread of gossip around: “Is Draco Malfoy plotting against Harry Potter? He was spotted  _studying_  with him in the library, of all things! How scandalous!” Draco kept walking through, one foot in front of the other, even when his brain screamed at him, ‘ _Because you’re lonely, Draco. You’ve no friends, and everyone hates you._ ’

 

‘ _Perhaps if your ex-nemesis could forgive you… Others could as well?_ ’

 

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

 

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a slow haze as Draco flittered around outside school grounds, not really doing anything of importance, mainly just avoiding people. His favourite spot of the day had come to be between the lake and the forest, a large rock that, if sat on, had a very great view. His mind raced a few times, trying to formulate answers to questions such as, ‘ _Why did you consent to study with Potter,_ ’ ‘ _Which of the potions were they going to be going over,_ ’ and his favourite, ‘ _Why did you fix his glasses as you lay on top of him instead of getting up quickly and walking away like any sane person would?_ ’

Draco sighed as he watched the sunset, pushing off the rock and beginning his trek back to the castle. Perhaps he should just skip the session. Perhaps Potter was planning to do something awful anyway. Perhaps, and this was worst of all, he would bring the Mudblood and Weasel with him. He didn’t think he could stand five minutes with all three in the same room, let alone just Potter. Though, his mind drifted back to a few months ago, an incident that went unnoticed by the populace of the school, while Draco worked on a particularly hard assignment…

-

Draco glanced up, schooling his features as a female with bushy hair walked into the library liked she owned the place. ‘ _Of course, she would, she practically lives here._ ’ Draco shook his head, glancing back down toward his Transfigurations essay, rubbing his temples. He was aggravated, anyone who had eyes could look at him and see that, and he wasn’t surprised when he heard a sharp draw of breath that meant that Hermione had finally seen him. However, after a few moments, she hadn’t said anything nor did she make a move to leave. She just placed her books down on a table nearby, moving back into another aisle of the library to look for more.

Draco read through a few textbooks scattered across his desk again, and the two worked in the library silently. Finally, Draco made an aggravated huff sound, and Granger glanced up curiously.

“What are you working on?” Draco started when he heard her voice, but slowly settled and eyed her up and down. She had looked genuinely curious.

“Transfigurations essay.” He said blandly, and she nodded, turning back to her work. He studied her a moment longer, wondering why she had been so curious, and so  _civil_  before he glanced back down at his work.

“I could help…” He heard her mumble a table away in the quiet, and he glanced up quickly, confusion and mistrust clear on his face. He watched as she continued her work for a moment longer as if she hadn’t said anything before she glanced up at him again, repeating herself louder. “I could help, if you need it.”

“Why would I want your help?” He snapped angrily, and she simply shrugged and went back to her work. There were a few minutes of silence while Draco just stared at her blatantly. Why was she being like this?

“The history of the Animagus.” He said bluntly and watched as she continued writing with her quill, head bowed over her scroll.

“Hm?” She replied, seeming to still act nonchalant. And it infuriated Draco.

“That’s my assignment. The history of the Animagus.” He said and watched as she lifted her head, their eyes meeting. “Could you help me with that?”

“Of course.”

-

‘ _Bloody Gryffindors…_ ’ He thought to himself, not for the first time, as he took a few steps into the entrance hall which was now swarming with students. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he kept close to the walls, skirting around a large crowd and heading toward the stairs that lead up, hoping to avoid them all.

“Where do you think you’re going, Malfoy?” He heard someone call out, and he cursed under his breath. ‘ _Well, here it is again. Fight or flight._ ’

‘ _Bloody Slytherin pride._ ’ He thought to himself again, stopping halfway up the steps as he turned around slowly, glancing down at a small crowd of rowdy boys, all looking directly at him and grinning as if he missed a joke.

“And that’s your business, because…?” Draco began, lifting his eyebrows and trying to appear, for the life of him, nonchalant about it.

“Oh, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?” Another boy piped up, and he eyed the five boys in the group warily. Three Gryffindors and two Ravenclaw all huddled together, and most were chuckling. One, decidedly, was watching the floor as if trying to interpret another language he barely understood.

“And, I would want to do that because…?” He said again, placing his hands on his hips and sending a famous Malfoy glare down to the younger students. Three of them faltered, but the one that originally piped up stood strong, a Gryffindor of course.

“Oh, come  _on_  Malfoy. You’re no fun. Here, I’ll fix that.” And suddenly the student had his wand out before Draco could reach his, and Draco fell backward onto the steps, catching himself before hitting his head but drawing in a breath as a sudden flare of pain erupted on his chest.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor,” Boomed out a large voice, one he recognized instantly. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, walked into view as she glared at the group of boys, all of whom began to run toward the great hall for dinner, most other kids had already filed out of the hall. She glanced upward at whoever took the brunt of the hex and pursed her lips. “Are you alright, Draco?”

Draco stood, attempting not to cringe at the pain in his chest, but simply nodded toward Madam Pomfrey, turning around and walking up the stairs. By the time he reached the top of the steps he heard her call out to him so he stood still and waited, staring pointedly at the floor and trying not to move. Thankfully, the nurse didn’t try to touch him either.

“Are you alright, Draco?” She repeated, with a stern voice as she finished climbing the stairs, feeling her eyes drill holes into him.

“I’m fine.” He spoke, strained, trying not to show any outward signs of pain.

“I can take a look at you in my office, please, just follow me.” She said, a warmth suddenly filling her voice. He glanced up toward her, taking in her pity-filled expression.

“Will you tell my mother again?” He practically whispered but saw her slightly jump, then look guilty.

“You know I have to, Draco.”

“I’m fine.” He repeated, taking a few steps away from her.

“Please, Draco. I have potions that can help you.” He heard her call out from behind him, but he just shook his head and kept walking. He passed a few more students, but they all just skirted around him as they all headed toward dinner; Draco, instead, heading straight toward the library like usual.

 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 

Harry sat in his usual seat in the great hall, scooping mashed potatoes and placing it on his plate, immediately digging in. He had been in a fairly good mood since the clash with Malfoy earlier and had been hanging out in his common room until dinner was about to begin. He met up with Ron and Hermione, walking with them to the great hall and immediately feasting, both Ron and himself starving after having little lunch from Hermione’s insistence to study. Hermione just glanced at the two boys, rolling her eyes at their sloppiness.

“So, Harry, you wanna’ go out and practice Quidditch after dinner?” Ron piped up between mouthfuls, seeming excited. Harry glanced at Hermione to see if she would counter.

“After waiting a suitable amount of time once you’re finished eating?” Hermione added on and ignored the looks the two boys gave her. “So that you don’t get cramps.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head at her concern and glanced over at Ron sheepishly. “Actually, no. I’m gonna’ practice brewing.” Ron nodded, shrugging. Harry watched, though, as Hermione looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. But she didn’t press it- after all, he was doing something that went toward his studies.

“Anything in particular?” Ron asked, shoving another bite of food into his mouth.

“Nah, just practicing for tests,” Harry answered, grabbing a roll off the center of the table and shoving it into his mouth. Suddenly, loud laughing could be heard to his right and he glanced over, watching a few boys walk in. He eyed the commotion, listening as they came closer, walking between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

“I can’t believe he just stood there and took it!” One Gryffindor male said, laughing again.

“I don’t know guys. It was kind of mean.” A shy Ravenclaw replied, and the other four boys brushed it off.

“He just stood there talking to us as if we actually _wanted_ to hang out with him or something!” The other Ravenclaw answered, laughing again. “I just wish Madam Pomfrey hadn’t caught us. Though, at least she only took house points away from Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw.” He elbowed his friend and they both laughed again.

“Malfoy’s such a twat, he deserved it anyway, even for  _forty_  house points.” The main Gryffindor spoke again, as the group had seated just a bit further down the aisle than Harry was, and Harry felt himself tense, glancing quickly down toward his food. Did they just say Malfoy? He hadn’t heard anything about him for months, and now he’s heard his name mentioned twice in one day. Or was Harry just not paying attention to his surroundings like usual for him not to hear anything about him until now?

Harry turned, scanning the Slytherin table and, after not spotting the blond, turned his attention toward the doors. He waited, taking another bite of his food, but for a long while, no one had come in. Then, the doors opened, and Madam Pomfrey walked casually inside, shooting a glare toward the group of boys that had mentioned her before. Noticing Harry staring at her, she gives him a warm smile as she walked down the room, climbing up to her spot at the main table and taking her seat, beginning her dinner. Harry waited another few moments before he stood abruptly.

“Oi, mate, what’s up?” Ron said through a mouthful of food.

“Uh, nothing. Just going to start my studying early. I’m done with dinner. See you guys!” Harry replied, as nonchalantly as possible as he grabbed his bookbag from under the bench he had sat on. He began walking toward the doors, his eyes trained on them as if at any moment they might open and reveal the boy he was thinking about. Instead, he made it all the way there and through the doors, still with Draco nowhere in sight. The only place he could think of was where their study session was beginning after dinner, and Harry wondered if Draco would be there early.

 

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

 

Harry wandered into the library, listening intently. Even the librarian was out at dinner and the whole place was quiet. Suddenly, he doubted himself but began walking once again toward the back of the room, turning left once he reached the last shelf. He drew in a breath, his eyes taking in the tense form of Draco sitting in the window alcove, sunlight bouncing off of his hair, eyes searching the outside world as if the window held the answers to his deepest questions. For a moment, it seemed peaceful.

“You’re a bit early. Dinner’s not over.” Draco said, his voice sounding a bit lower than usual, though he kept himself very still even as he spoke.

“Ah, I ate already. I was there early.” Harry replied uneasily, walking forward and placing his bag heavily on the table. “But that means that you haven’t eaten yet.” He replied, his eyes searching Draco. He was almost  _too_  still, his body tense.

“Not hungry.” He said, and Harry waited a few moments in silence.

“Is something wrong?” Harry found himself asking, skirting around the table and walking slowly over toward him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He ground out between his teeth before finally turning his body toward Harry, his eyes looking at him lazily. “Would you like to start now, or would you like to do something first since the session doesn’t technically start just yet?” He heard Draco ask, and Harry tilted his head, confused.

“There’s obviously something bothering you.”

“Maybe I just don’t like being in the same room as someone who wanted me dead a year ago.” Draco snapped coldly, and Harry tensed, his eyebrows furrowing.

“If that’s what you want,” Harry started, anger rising in his voice, “Then I could just go now.” He turned around, shaking his head, reaching to grab his bag. ‘ _How stupid was I. When would this have ever worked out?_ ’

“Potter, wait.” The voice startled Harry, who didn’t think that he would hear it. Harry turned around slowly, witnessing a pained expression across Draco’s face before he cleared it and seemed normal again. “I’m just in pain, it’s not you. Would you like to start the session now or later?” Harry blinked, confused. Draco didn’t exactly apologize, but he had taken back the angrily muttered retort he had just said a second ago to Harry. This was different.

“Why are you in pain?” Harry asked softly, placing his bag down gently onto the table once more. He tilted his head down, trying to catch Draco’s gaze, but the boy kept it firmly on the ground.

“It doesn’t matter.” He replied quietly and finally lifted his eyes to meet Harry’s. Harry felt his chest constrict seeing the pain in his eyes, even though Draco’s body language was one of relaxation.

“Physical pain? I could help.” Harry heard himself say, walking toward Draco quickly. Though, when he got close and raised his hand, he faltered as Draco flinched away from Harry. “I won’t hurt you.” He whispered, eyeing the top of the boy’s head, the white blond hair of his still shining with sunlight streaming in from the window.

“It was just a stinging hex,” Draco replied, keeping his eyes on the ground. When Harry moved to touch him again, Draco quickly slapped his hand away, shielding the pain from his eyes, though Harry knew exactly how that hex felt anytime he moved. “I’ll be fine.”

“Malfoy, just let me help you,” Harry replied, sounding annoyed. Draco lifted his eyes up and had seemed angry before searching Harry’s face and finding nothing but honesty. Slowly, he relented and nodded. “Where is the initial point of contact?”

Draco straightened a bit, lifting his shirt over his head and taking it off, revealing a large gray circle on his chest. Harry furrowed his brow in worry, shaking his head. Slowly, he placed both hands over the circle, closing his eyes and concentrating on the center of his being, pulling and tugging until a dam broke and magic flowed freely through his body. Harry took a deep breath, muttering a healing spell quietly as she slowly pushed the flow of magic toward his hands.

Once the ritual was completed, Harry opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of a surprised Draco. He slowly removed his hands, looking down at his chest to see only a small red dot, the large gray circle now nowhere to be seen. Harry let out a breath he had forgotten he was holding, taking a step back and smiling at Draco, before flushing and turning away. He started restlessly playing with a chain on his backpack, clearing his throat.

“I hope that helped, Malfoy.” He said, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. There was an awkward quiet as Draco just burned holes into Harry from staring.

“Black,” Draco muttered quietly, and Harry had to glance over at him, still sitting shirtless in the window, and wonder if he heard him right. Draco cleared his throat, moving to grab his shirt.

“What?” Harry asked while Draco was halfway through putting on his shirt. He glanced away, flushing again, after spotting a certain v just above Draco’s pants and under his stomach. He rubbed the back of his neck again while listening to Draco.

“My father disowned me. My mother graciously, after divorcing him, dropped his name and took up her maiden name. We are both known legally as Black now.” He spoke softly, and as Harry glanced over he had a look on his face as if he was confused about something, but pushed through it. “People around school still call me Malfoy because it’s dishonorable. Most know that my name is Black. I just-” He faltered, coughing, turning his head away before continuing, “I just figured you didn’t know.”

“No, I didn’t,” Harry replied quickly, watching him. “I wasn’t trying to be mean-”

“It’s okay Potter. I understand.” Draco cut him off, jumping off of the seat in the window, walking toward the table. “Did you bring your cauldron?


	3. Chapter 3

“Potter, I swear, it’s like you are  _ trying _ to fail miserably at this,” Draco whined, shaking his head and removing the jar from Harry’s hand slowly. Draco had just caught his wrist in time before Harry dumped a jar full of honied flowers into their cauldron- a move that would have most definitely lit the table they were using on fire and probably burned down the rest of the library with it. “Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to brew in the library.” He spoke resoundingly, sighing and shaking his head as he placed the jar down lightly. “Now like I said. There is one more ingredient you need to add before you stir it. And do try to ask if you are right before you explode the  _ Muggle Studies _ section.”

Harry had the nerve to blush, and Draco’s stomach had the nerve to feel butterflies in response before Draco shut that bodily function down completely. Or rather, just ignored it since he wasn’t able to stop it. 

“Is it… Toad’s skin?” Harry asked quietly, suddenly unsure of himself after he had been so sure of the last ingredient he had been wrong about. Draco just nodded, moving to lean back against the gate of the restricted section behind him, watching Harry’s back as he reached for the correct ingredient and added it to the cauldron. Watching Harry work was fascinating. He had done so before on occasions, but after he had been caught in class he had to make it look like he was pranking Harry so his friends wouldn’t get suspicious. ‘ _ Some friends they were, _ ’ a small voice spoke to him.

Harry began stirring and Draco shook his head, taking a step forward and placing his hand over Harry’s. “You’re spinning it clockwise. You have to spin it counterclockwise, and a little slower, like this.” He guided Harry’s hand, his chest pressed against Harry’s right arm that he was guiding, his face awfully close to Harry’s ear when he spoke. After making sure Harry understood, Draco removed his hand, stepping back once again to lean on the gate. Harry was unusually quiet now, even though he had talked Draco’s ear off a minute ago. “So…?”

“So what?” Harry asked quietly, startled, almost speeding up his stirring before taking a breath and regaining composure, continuing his stirring in the manner that Draco had taught him. Draco waited, making sure Harry had calmed down before continuing.

“Your story,” Draco said, nodding even though Harry couldn’t see him, before sighing and continuing. “What you were doing over the summer. Staying at the Barrow and at the Weasley’s home, attending that big Quidditch game. You said something about how there was a big story between you and the Weaslette, and you began it by saying something about how she was ugly…?” Draco smirked, knowing may be quoting Harry a bit wrong.

“What- hey! I didn’t say that!” Harry said, turning quickly toward Draco, for a moment a small bubble of anger rose, but it quickly popped when he saw the playful smile on Draco’s face. He blushed slightly once again, though whether from being angry when he shouldn’t have been, or something else, Draco didn’t know. “I didn’t think you were actually paying attention,” Harry spoke quietly, though turned back toward the cauldron and looked over into it. “How long do I have to stir this for again?”

“Three minutes. Once the liquid begins to bubble and take on a light blue colour then you’re done.” Draco responded, taking a few steps forward and inspecting his progress before nodding and moving to sit against the window seat. “And of course I was listening, it would be rude of me not to.” He responded as if it was obvious. Harry nodded slowly, as if in thought, before continuing his story.

“Yeah, well. I didn’t say Ginny was  _ ugly, _ I just said that I realized I wasn’t attracted to her. I mean, in that way. At first, I thought I would be, she  _ is _ pleasing to the eye anyway,” Draco rolled his eyes, chuckling softly, though Harry continued, “But after a few months of dating her again after the war, she wanted to take things to the next level. We had kissed here and there and even had a few heated makeout sessions, but nothing was that good for me to be honest.” Harry bit his lip, and Draco had to wonder what was going through the boy’s head as he thought. The silence pressed on them, though Draco made no move to interrupt the story. “So, she had a small plan. Her parents were going to be gone overnight, visiting relatives, and they had taken some of her older siblings with them. Hermione was over, and Ron was hanging out with her outside, either trying to seduce her or giving Ginny room to seduce me, I’m not sure, but it ended up with just Ginny and me in her bedroom. I don’t even remember the events that took place for me to end up in her room, I usually avoided it.” Harry stopped himself, widening his eyes before shaking his head and continuing. “Anyway, we were sitting on her bed, kissing,” He suddenly, blushed, though pushed through his embarrassment for some reason, “And she kept moving my hand onto her- uh-” Harry coughed, pulling the wooden spoon out and nodding to the potion, his face completely red. “It’s done.”

Draco took a step forward, nodding, though not saying anything, while inspecting the cauldron. He moved back to his bag to pull three crystal vials out, taking the steps back to the table to fill the vials with a ladle. Glancing at Harry, he looked confused, which made Draco chuckle. “Harry, we just made three hex off potions, basically. Would you like to dump this down the drain and waste it?” Harry nodded slowly, understanding. “I mean, I know you usually fail at every potion you make. But usually, you’re allowed to keep whatever potion you produce if you do it right. We’re not just making them all for no reason.” He had smiled as he spoke with a playful tone, finishing one vial and topping it off, placing it on the table and grabbing the next. “Continue.”

Harry took a step back, leaning against the fence and nodding, crossing his arms over his chest. “Right. Well, she kept pushing me to do things I wasn’t ready for basically. And then she finally sighed, looked me in the eye, and asked me if I felt anything for her. I said of course I do, I cared for her deeply. Then she said ‘Not in that way,’” Harry did an impression of a girl’s voice, causing Draco to chuckle, capping the second potion and grabbing the last vial, “And then she reached out and cupped me. Basically, she could tell I wasn’t- well, you know-”

“Completely enamored by her advances?” Draco supplied, grinning to himself. He glanced over as Harry blushed again.

“Yeah, sure, that.” Harry bit his lip once more, and Draco turned his attention quickly back to what he was doing after almost dropping the glass into the cauldron. “Well, after that, she sighed, and she stood and started pacing the room. I was confused, but also slightly scared, so I kept quiet.” Draco was suddenly surprised. Did Harry just admit to being scared? Draco thought it over and nodded slowly, yeah, he agreed he probably would have been scared if he was in Potter’s situation too. “Eventually she stopped, looked me in the eyes and asked me if I was- well, gay.” Draco finished pouring the potion, though tightened his grip on the bottle as he slowly put the top on it. He tried his best to place the vial down gently, leaning against the table for support and listening. “I said I didn’t know, I didn’t think I was. Then she said we were over. And, the weird thing was, when she said that I kind of felt glad. I definitely wasn’t going to be the one to end it.” Harry laughed, and Draco felt his body relax, not realizing exactly how tense he had been.

“She ended it because she thought you were gay?” Draco asked, taking his wand out, glancing quickly toward Harry to see what he would think. Harry’s eyes were trained on Draco’s wand hand, but he made no move to protect himself. It was almost as if he trusted Draco? Draco said a quiet word, tapping one of the bottles.

“What is that?” Harry asked quickly, taking a step forward and glancing down at the now silver and blue sheen over the glass.

“It’s just a protective spell. So the glass doesn’t break easily in your bag or what have you.” Draco answered, repeating the spell and tapping the next bottle. After the third, Harry nodded and continued his story.

“Looking back at it, probably, yeah that’s why. She then made it her mission to find out exactly what my sexuality was. And, after some time, she found out I was indeed attracted to guys.” Draco froze, then continued putting his wand away, hoping Harry hadn’t seen. Did Harry just come out of the closet to him? Did his friends know? Of course, his friends knew, there was no way Harry would just casually say something like that to Draco if it wasn’t already common knowledge. Plus, Ron and Hermione were staying with him at the time, they had to have seen or known of Ginny’s game. 

‘ _ And don't think about how you now might have a chance with him… _ ’ He mentally scolded himself, of course, he didn't have a chance with him. This was Harry  _ bloody _ Potter.

Glancing over, he noticed Harry studying him, and Draco began to move back toward the window seat where his backpack sat. “Draco?” Harry said, startling him with how open he sounded. Draco turned around, facing him and tilting his head. “Would you like two of these? The hex you had been hit with earlier- would this have helped?” Draco tightened, glancing down at the floor before nodding. 

“It would have helped, yes.” He said tightly but made no move. After a small time, Harry approached him, placing two vials in each of his hands. 

“Then take them.”

“They’re yours.”

“I want you to have them,” Harry said firmly, and Draco glanced up to meet his eyes. Draco sighed, curling his fingers around the vials, and he watched as Harry’s eyes lit up. Draco smiled in response, then turned quickly away hoping Harry hadn’t seen it.

“Thank you.” He said shortly, placing the vials into his bag. He waited a moment before turning and glancing back at Harry, his eyes narrowed slightly. “When did you learn wandless healing magic?” He watched as Harry’s eyes widened, remembering earlier when Harry had healed Draco before the study session, and he moved one hand to rub the back of his neck.

“Oh, it’s just a class I’m taking with Madam Pomfrey. I had taken a small test before the beginning of the year to see my strengths and weaknesses, and she said I had an aptitude for it.” He glanced away, wandering back to the table. He took out his wand, murmuring a cleaning spell and tapping his cauldron before starting to pack everything away. Draco sighed, noticing that Harry was done with the subject, and Draco didn’t push it.

“So was the Weaslette cruel in her game? How did it all work?” Harry laughed as if he wasn’t expecting that question, and Draco sat down next to his bag on the window-seat. He smiled at the sweet sound Harry made, never actually hearing it before until now, or at least not quite listening.

“No, no, nothing like that. She didn’t purposefully try to hurt me or make me uncomfortable. After I figured out what she was doing we basically worked together toward the end.” Harry’s ears turned red as if remembering something embarrassing and ducking his head slightly. “Anyway, sorry I bored you with this story.”

Draco shook his head, chuckling, “Don’t be sorry. You turned a boring study session into a fun one.” Draco smiled and watched as Harry perked up, glancing over at him and grinning. This time, Draco ducked his head and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Anyway, uh, I guess, next we should study Transfiguration, I guess.” Draco stumbled out, tripping over his words.

“Yes,” Harry answered quickly, completing his packing and taking a few steps toward Draco, his grin still plastered on his face. “I had a great time, Draco.”

“I bet you did, you did most of the talking.” Draco teased, glancing up at the standing boy. Harry laughed, shaking his head. 

“I’d like to hear  _ you _ talking some more next time.” Draco felt his cheeks heat up and he glanced away, fidgeting with his bag.

“I don’t do that much.” He said quietly, turning himself to glance out the window at the snow-covered grounds.

“That’s a shame,” Harry responded quietly, but what surprised Draco was that it sounded like he meant it. Draco quickly looked toward him, seeing his face genuine, though watching as Harry smiled when they made eye contact. 

“I’d like to hang out with you again, Draco.” Draco started at his first name, quickly glancing out the window to compose himself. They sat in silence for a minute again before he responded.

“Why did you use my first name?” He asked quietly, keeping his gaze out the window.

“I’m sorry if you want me to-”

“No, it’s fine, I just-”

“I mean, I couldn’t exactly use Malfoy, and-”

“I know it’s probably weird to say-”

They both talked over one another before finally bursting into laughter, shaking their heads. Draco was the first to talk once they had calmed down.

“I  _ will _ be seeing you again soon, though?” Draco replied, referring to their study session planned for tomorrow. Draco was still smiling after having laughed, watching as Harry composed himself, placing a hand on the wall next to Draco and leaning against it.

“I didn’t mean in a study session setting, Draco.” He repeated the name, and Draco glanced away, but the smile stayed.

“Wouldn’t the Weasel and Mud-” He caught himself, then coughed and glanced up to see Harry’s face frown before he continued, “Wouldn’t Ron and Hermione get jealous?” He watched as slowly the frown transformed into a face of surprise before Harry responded.

“They- no, I mean,” Harry spluttered, turning away.

“Do they know you’re here with me right now?” Draco asked, his voice low, staring at Harry’s back.

“I mean, they know I’m studying…” Harry trailed off, walking and grabbing ahold of his backpack. Draco nodded, though Harry couldn’t see, and made himself comfortable on the window-seat, taking his book out of his bag to read. Of course, they wouldn't know. Who would want to admit to anyone that they're going to be around Draco-deathchild?

“Alright. Well, see you tomorrow for Transfiguration.” Draco kept a close eye on his book, though if he had watched, he would have seen a guilt-faced Harry watch him for a few more moments before slowly picking up his bag to leave.

 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 

“Pudge-muffin.”

Harry stepped past the portrait after speaking the password, entering into the Gryffindor common room. He glanced around, watching a few students mill around here or there, but not spying any of his friends. He sighed, shaking his head, and began making his way up the steps toward his room to drop off his bag. ‘ _ Maybe I should pick up my broom, fly around for a bit. I didn’t get much practice in earlier _ .’ He thought to himself, distracted as he pushed the door to his room open.

A scream filled the air and Harry jumped, dropping his bag and looking for the source-- and finding it lying on top of Ron on Ron’s bed. “Hermione?” Harry yelled, widening his eyes as she moved to cover her chest, Ron pulling her down on top of him closer to shield her. Harry jumped again, shaking his head and quickly leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. He waited a few seconds, taking some breaths and waiting for his heart rate to calm down. “Could’ve at least used a privacy spell, mate!” He called out to Ron, shaking his head as he made his way back down the stairs. 

Alright, so his room is not an option. Nor is his broom resting inside the room. Or his bookbag that is now currently laying on the floor in his room. Harry sighed, too restless to sit in the common room doing nothing, instead just wandering back through the portrait and beginning to wander the halls. He ignored the longing stares and yells aimed in his direction because even though the war is over, he’s still the golden boy who will never have a moment to himself. He quietly wondered what crap the news were writing about him recently, wondering if they were just making random things up now that he had nothing newsworthy to report about. 

Suddenly, as if apparated from Harry’s thoughts, a flash of a camera goes off and nearly blinds him. 

“Harry, is it true that you have a crush on a girl in Hufflepuff?” Colin Creevey’s voice rang out from behind the camera, confirming Harry’s suspicions, and Harry gave an annoyed grunt.

“Don't you have better things to do, Colin?”

“No. I'm the school’s news reporter. Harry, is it true that you and your secret girlfriend met by the lake last night for a romantic date?” Colin spoke quickly, and it took a moment for Harry to catch up and understand the words as another flash went off.

“What? Colin, even if it was true, which it's not, why would I tell you?” Harry quickly pushed past Colin, practically running down the hall to get away from him.

“Perhaps we can schedule an interview later, Harry?” Colin yelled out from behind him, and Harry quickly turned a few corners just trying to lose him in case he decided to follow. 

‘ _ A Hufflepuff girl? Do I even know any Hufflepuff girls? _ ’ Harry shook his head, ducking into an unused room to calm his breathing. Glancing around, the room was mostly empty, aside from a few tables with dusty tablecloths thrown over them. He slowly walked over to one that had a weird lump, lifting the cloth and revealing a nice dark brown wood table. Revealing more, he spotted a metal stand holding a crystal ball about the size of Harry’s own hand. Harry grew confused for a moment. Why was there a crystal ball so far away from the Divination classroom? And why was it just left here, alone in a room, covered with a cloth?

Harry had flashbacks to his past, knowing that most things he came across of this nature turned out to just be bad news. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned forward, placing his hand on the crystal and looking into it.

Nothing. Perhaps it was just used for decoration? ‘ _ Hermione would know what it is. _ ’ Harry thought to himself, grabbing the crystal ball and holding onto it, taking the small stand and placing it in his robe’s pocket. ‘ _ Can't exactly go there right now though. Maybe the library has more information. _ ’

Pulling the crystal close against his chest, he attempted to close his robes tighter so no one would see it as he made his way to the library. He tried not to wonder if Draco was still there, since last he saw him he looked perfectly capable of staying for awhile longer, reading. ‘ _ He could help? _ ’ 

‘ _ He's mad at me why would he want to help me. _ ’ He answered his own thoughts, sighing and speeding his steps to get there quicker. ‘ _ Let’s just hope he's not there. It would be too awkward. _ ’


	4. Chapter 4

Sliding the tome into the space it belonged on the shelf, Draco swept his hair out of his eyes and glanced at the spines of the remaining potions section. He had read through most, some even twice, and he was having a hard time finding one that he hadn’t read before. As he glanced down his hair kept falling in his eyes, he hadn’t worn any hair gel the whole year he’s been to this school, and he gave an annoyed grunt as he pushed it out of the way again. He kneeled down, one knee on the floor, the other bent but facing upward as he read through the spines toward the bottom of the shelf.

That’s when Draco heard the doors being busted open as if someone was in a rush, running footsteps, then quiet. Stillness surrounded the room and Draco stiffened, hoping that perhaps the new intruder wouldn’t find him. He shook his head, continuing to look through the spines. He found an interesting title, a name he didn’t recognize, and pulled it out. He opened the tome, blowing on the pages and causing dust to fly off, but Draco ducked his head out of the way in time to not inhale the particles. He glanced over the book, deep in thought, when someone called his name.

“Draco?” Not only the use of his first name, but the voice saying it startled him. It’d been how long, an hour? Why was Harry back so suddenly?

“What is it? Did you forget something?” Draco asked carelessly, flipping a page and reading through it as well. No, he hadn’t read this one before. He closed the book, standing gracefully, turning to see Harry standing in the middle of the library looking down the aisle toward Draco. He was biting his lip, and looked like he wanted to say something, but Draco wasn’t going to push. He began walking, pushing past Harry and toward the reception desk to sign out the book for himself. He’d done this plenty of times, Madam Pince didn’t mind- actually, she had taught him how to so he didn’t have to wait for her if she was busy with other things. Curiously, she was nowhere to be seen at this moment.

“No,” Harry answered, and Draco glanced over, eyeing him, before continuing with his writing. Eventually, he laid the quill down, closing the checkout book, and sliding the tome into his bag that hung on his shoulder.

“Well, if you don’t need me anymore, then I’ll-”

“I do need you.” Harry interrupted, taking a step forward toward Draco. Draco was surprised and knew it was clearly read on his face. He furrowed his brow, nodding and sighing as he took a step forward toward a random table, laying his bag on it. 

“Some kind of potions work? Were we not finished before?” Draco asked, unsure why Harry was acting so odd. He watched as Harry seemed to make a decision, glancing around the library suspiciously. Draco turned and glanced around slowly as well, confusion still was written clearly on his face. Harry waved toward Draco, nodding his head toward the back of the library, where they had both studied together earlier. Harry began moving toward the aisle, and Draco sighed, picking up his bag again and following after him. “Look, it’s getting late. I’m sure any questions you have about potions can be answered next time we study it.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Harry answered, finally turning around once he was next to Draco’s usual window seat. Harry leaned against the wall, biting his lip and shrugging. “It’s more of a divination question.” This confused Draco further, what did divination have to do with anything?

“I may not be the right person to ask about that, Potter.” Harry studied him, then shrugged.

“But you’re the person I  _ want _ to ask,” Harry said quietly. Draco studied him for a bit before sighing, placing his bag on the table to his left and walking closer to Harry.

“What could you possibly want to know?” Draco asked exasperatedly, but had to admit, he was curious. Harry removed his arms from under his robes and opened his hands revealing a crystal ball. It was smaller than most he had seen, and Draco furrowed his brow, glancing up toward Harry. “A crystal ball?”

“I found this in a random dusty room with, like, two boxes and a few tables. This was sitting on a table under a tablecloth.” Harry began to walk forward as he spoke, pulling out a metal stand and laying it on the table, gently placing the crystal ball onto the metal. “I don’t know if it’s magical, if it’s just a regular crystal ball, or if there’s something special about it. I just- I was curious.” Harry shrugged but stared intently into the ball.

“And why were you in a random dusty room with two boxes and some tables?” Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Harry. He watched as Harry grew embarrassed, standing straight and shifting from foot to foot.

“Well, I had gone to my room to grab my broom but Ron and Hermione were-” Harry scrunched his nose as if in disgust, shaking his head, “Being  _ intimate _ in there, so I left. Then, not wanting to just sit around in the common room waiting for them, I left there as well and Creevey found me and started taking my picture, asking me these weird questions. Like if I was dating some Hufflepuff girl, or if I went on a date by the lake or something.” Harry shrugged, keeping his eyes on the crystal. “I was just trying to escape, and I ran into the room.” Draco tilted his head, waiting a moment before replying.

“A girl? So, there are people that don’t know your sexuality?” Draco asked, and he watched as Harry began to blush, nodding. Draco pressed further, though kept his voice quiet, “How many people know?” Harry seemed to have expected this question, taking a deep breath and meeting Draco’s eyes, he spoke confidently.

“Only Ginny knew before, and now you.” Draco placed a hand on the table next to him to steady himself, though turned to look down at the crystal ball on the table, trying to play off the surprise that hit him with enough force to almost knock him over.

“Why did you tell me?” Draco whispered, staring deeply into the crystal ball like it held answers. It probably did, considering all things divination. A few minutes of silence ticked by, awkwardly at first though growing to be comforting as time went on. Harry eventually leaned against the table, looking deeper into the crystal ball as well, and Draco was able to smell Harry from him being so close. Draco tried to clear his head and look into the crystal but thoughts of him kept floating into his mind. Harry’s smell, his closeness right now, his words, his eyes- they all ran through his head until Draco felt like he was unable to think, unable to concentrate on whatever job he was supposed to be doing right now.

“I don’t know.” The words startled Draco out of his own whirlwind of thoughts, and he glanced over at Harry, who was still looking into the crystal. Draco blinked, trying to remember where they were, and stood up straight, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I don’t know about the crystal ball either, I think it's best just to take it to-” Draco began before he was cut off by Harry speaking and standing straight, turning to face Draco and look at him directly.

“No, I meant I don’t know why I told you. We’ve been enemies for so long, but the war is over now. I don’t want to be enemies, Draco. I don’t even want to just be acquaintances. I want to be study partners, I want to practice Quidditch with you- I want to be your friend.” As he spoke, Harry’s words kept getting faster, and Draco could hear the emotion behind them. “I know you probably don’t trust me or feel like I may be pranking you or doing something nefarious, but I’m not. Merlin, I don’t even know why I’m saying all this but it’s coming out now and I can’t stop it. I hadn’t even told Ron and Hermione yet that I’m gay but because I had wanted to get closer to you I told you, so I guess that’s why to answer your question. Though I’m starting to realize now that if you don’t want to be my friend- if you really  _ are _ the same Draco as before, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. But I don’t think you are. The same Draco as before, at least. I mean, I know you are the same person, but I don’t think you’ll-”

“Harry.” Draco interrupted, trying to stop Harry’s ramblings and succeeding, watching as Harry stared amazed at Draco after realizing he had said Harry’s first name. “Look, I’m not going to tell anyone you’re gay. Outing someone like that is just-” Draco shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been there. Someone outed me to the entire Slytherin common room and it was hell. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, especially you- why are you giving me that look?” Draco stopped, staring at Harry’s face who had his mouth slightly open, many different expressions across it.

“You’re gay?” Harry whispered as if the revelation was more shocking than anything else that had happened today. Draco just scoffed, laughing and shaking his head.

“That’s what you got from this? Yes, Harry, I’m gay. But as I was saying, no I won’t out you.” Draco smiled slightly, turning back and glancing down into the crystal ball, not really seeing it but using it as a distraction so he wouldn’t have to look at Harry’s expression much longer. Silence sat between the two, and Draco was about to say something before Harry suddenly spoke up.

“What about being my friend?” This startled Draco. It had startled him when Harry said it before in his rant as well, but he hadn’t actually wrapped his head around it when so many things were being thrown at him at the time.

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Why not?” Draco thought of all the reasons why not, namely the fact that he was the son of someone who had wanted, and still wants, Harry dead. Draco just shook his head and gave a disbelieving look toward Harry. “What I mean- look Draco, you’re not your dad. Sure, we were rivals in school, but you never tried to kill me. And now that’s over, obviously, or you wouldn’t have helped me with potions earlier.” Harry responded, as if reading his mind, even though it was the most common knowledge between the two. “The war is over,” Harry said firmly, and Draco nodded slowly.

“It’d hurt your reputation,” Draco spoke softly, though knowingly as if this meant a lot. Which it did, to Draco. Though, glancing over and meeting Harry’s eyes, he saw disbelief there. “No, it will. Everyone here hates me now, Harry.” He said his first name again, loving how it felt across his tongue, though he knew he would never admit it.

“I don’t bloody well care.” He said furrowing his brow and shaking his head, an angry expression appearing on his face briefly. “I don’t care if the whole world hates me if I become your friend, they don’t matter to me anymore. I saved their lives, the least they could do is leave me the hell alone.” This startled Draco, and he quickly glanced away from Harry. “But what do you mean everyone hates you? Does this have something to do with the hex that was put on you earlier?” Draco heard the anger reverberating in Harry’s voice, and had to take a deep breath for himself, fear striking him suddenly.

“Well, yeah.” He said simply, shaking his head. “I would’ve thought you would know by now.” Harry made an angry grunt, and Draco turned toward him, confused.

“Merlin, they could all go to bloody hell.” Harry took a step forward toward Draco, entering close to his personal space, and Draco widened his eyes. Harry studied Draco’s face, before finally speaking again with force. “So?”

“So, what?” Draco asked quietly, half from fear, but also because Harry’s closeness was doing something weird to his chest.

“Will you be my friend, Draco?”

 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 

“Will you be my friend, Draco?” As Harry spoke, a sudden flare of nerves kicked up inside his stomach. It was as if Draco was avoiding the question, avoiding the answer. Did he not want to? Was Harry just making a huge fool of himself?

“Yes.” He heard Draco say, and as sudden as the nerves came, they fled. But following them came full force an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness. Someone had hexed Draco earlier, but by the way, Draco had acted this couldn’t have been the first time.

“Who did it?” He watched as Draco’s face suddenly became closed off, and he raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter, Harry.” Immediately, Harry reached out and grasped Draco’s wrists, which startled Draco enough to look up and into Harry’s eyes once more.

“It does matter. You’re my friend, Draco. I don’t let anyone hurt my friends.” A deadly quiet sat between them while Draco refused to speak up, just staring into Harry’s eyes as if he could see into his soul. Harry squeezed Draco’s wrists a bit, not painfully, and kept on. “Tell me who it was Draco. They need to stop. They need to know I will-”

“Harry, it’s okay,” Draco said quietly, interrupting Harry’s angry tirade of words. Harry shook his head, it was not okay at all. But finally, Harry let go of Draco’s wrists and took a step back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying his best to calm himself.

“If this happens again you tell me immediately.”

“Sure, Harry.” Draco seemed resigned, and Harry doubted that he meant what he said, but this was enough for Harry’s pulse to finally settle into a normal rate, and Harry opened his eyes again. He took a few steps toward the crystal, looking down into it. He felt more than seen Draco moving to do the same, and once again the quiet stillness of the library enveloped them.

Harry reached out his hand, not realizing that Draco had done the same, and their fingers touched as they both made contact with the crystal. They both recoiled their hands quickly, and Harry felt his cheeks heat up in a blush, but for a moment he was distracted. Did the crystal ball just light up? He glanced toward Draco to see if he noticed, but Draco seemed to be very intent on studying his bag. Harry sighed, reaching out and taking the crystal and stand, sliding them into separate pockets.

“Perhaps, another time?” Harry said quietly, staring down at the table where the ball had once been.

“How about tomorrow after lunch? We could pull a few divination books from the shelves and start studying.” Draco suggested, and they both raised their heads, meeting each other’s eyes.

“I’d like that,” Harry said quietly and smiled. Draco only nodded back, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way toward the exit. Harry followed until he reached the door, stopping suddenly. Draco looked back, the question in his eyes, and Harry just smiled and waved him on. “I was going to grab a book, you can go on.” Draco just nodded, leaving the room.

Harry took a deep breath and held it for a second, before turning and walking toward the divination section. He had just begun reading the spines of the books when he heard a loud thundercrack and a crash. Harry widened his eyes, immediately running for the door.

 

“Incarcerous!”

 

Harry burst through the door, and he felt the lingering static electricity in the air as he took in the situation. Draco was now tied by ropes, falling onto the floor and hitting his head as he fell. Glancing over, a Gryffindor boy, the one he had seen earlier in the great hall, held his wand out toward Draco and was laughing with a smaller Ravenclaw boy behind him. 

“Oh, hey, it’s Harry!”

“Hey, Harry! Look, we’ve delivered Malfoy to you, all tied up nice and neat!”

“I think we deserve a reward!” The boys spoke loudly, still laughing as Harry began to see red. He withdrew his wand, taking a few steps toward the boys.

“Ah, a reward, perfect! I have the best idea for that. Here, I’ll start!” The Ravenclaw boy lifted his own wand toward Draco, and let out a flash of white toward Draco. The stinging hex hit him once again on the chest, and immediately Harry rose his wand.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry yelled out, and both boys lost their wands as they went flying in different directions. More spells flew from Harry, knocking the boys back down the hall and stinging them both in retaliation for hurting Draco. He glared, his wand pointed directly at the two, watching as they both scrambled to get up and run away. Harry faintly heard a window shattering behind him, but he paid it no mind. Lowering his wand, he took a few steps down the hall, watching as the two disappeared behind a turn in the hallway, and suddenly everything seemed too quiet.

He turned around, yelling out, “Finite Incantatem,” toward Draco before sliding his wand back into his pocket. He watched as the ropes around Draco suddenly went slack and slid off of him, and Harry rushed forward, sliding to his knees and looking at Draco. Draco seemed very tense and made no move, which worried Harry slightly. He reached over, digging into Draco’s bag.

“Hey-” Draco started weakly, but Harry withdrew a potion and popped the cork off, holding it in front of Draco.

“Sit up now, there you go.” Harry moved so that he could help Draco sit up, using his legs as pillows for him before tilting the potion into Draco’s mouth. “Drink up. You’ll feel better. Hopefully.” He added the last part quietly, his heart rate still beating quickly but trying his best to calm down. He carefully emptied the bottle into his mouth, watching as Draco swallowed it all.

“That really is something nasty,” Draco muttered, and Harry places the cork back on the empty vial, sliding it back into Draco’s bag.

“Did it work? Do you feel better?” Harry said quietly, lightly placing his hand on Draco’s forehead, feeling for his temperature before moving his hand down to his cheek, tilting his head back and forth to inspect. Harry briefly felt Draco’s pulse under his finger and pulled his hand away, his own heart jumping in response.

“It takes a minute to ingest,” Draco whispered, staring up at Harry with a sudden awed look. “Did you just… save me?” Draco asked, blinking rapidly as if he wasn’t seeing things right.

“Well, you were laying on the floor tied up, with gits holding their wands out toward you. What else was I going to do?” Harry resisted the urge to run his fingers through Draco’s hair, but letting Draco lay his head in Harry’s lap was enough to send butterflies into a frenzy in his stomach. ‘ _ Stop it, _ ’ He told himself, ‘ _ Draco is hurt, you are just helping him. That’s all this is. _ ’

“Why?” Draco’s voice broke and he watched as Draco’s eyes moved away from Harry’s face, then closed. Harry spoke quickly, the answer obvious.

“Because you’re my friend, Draco.” Something felt crushed in his chest as he said this, even though he knew this was the reason. It had to be. What else was there?

“Right.” Draco sounded resigned, and guilt flashed in Harry’s mind. Should he have said something else? What was he missing?

“It’s starting to work. I don’t feel the pain anymore.” Draco said suddenly, moving to sit up. Harry watched him, not making a move himself, as Draco sat for a few moments before standing. Harry looked to the floor, still trying to figure out what it was he was feeling. A hand popped into view, and Harry glanced up, surprised to see Draco staring intently at him, a hand offered to help him off the ground. Harry reached out without a second thought, grasping it firmly and standing.

“Thanks,” Harry said, brushing the dust off of his robes.

“No, thank you,” Draco said seriously, and Harry glanced up toward the sincere look on his face, watching as it slowly transformed into Draco smiling. Harry smiled in return, the butterflies deeming this a great time to have a rave in his stomach, and took a step toward Draco, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s what friends do,” Harry said as he held him, smiling at the contact.

“Right,” Draco replied quietly into his ear, raising his hands up to hug him back.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco pulled on his hair lightly in frustration. All the diagnostics spells indicated this crystal had some sort of magical properties. No matter how many divination texts they poured over, they couldn’t find anything that matched what the crystal ball was able to do- and at this point, it was exactly nothing. They both took turns holding, gazing into the ball. They said keywords, different spells they knew, tapped it multiple times with their wands, but they couldn’t unlock whatever this was. He growled low, glancing up at the sleepy boy across the table from where he sat. “Why exactly can’t we take this to Madame Trelawney?”

Harry glared at the boy weakly, then eventually gave up and laid his head on the desk, mumbling out a quiet, “Because I took this without asking.”

“We could just say we found it out somewhere, we don’t have to say where?”

“If it’s in Hogwarts, it’s here for a reason,” Harry reasoned, lifting his head and pursing his lips toward Draco in thought, “And I possibly took something that someone could be looking for now.” It took a moment for Draco to move his gaze away from the pursed lips, blinking quickly and glancing back at the text in front of him.

“If it was in an abandoned room, I highly doubt that.”

“Maybe they were just trying to make it  _ look _ that way. Maybe they wanted it to look unassuming so no one would think it was something important?” Harry replied, rolling his eyes upward toward the ceiling and continuing his thought process. Draco scoffing brought Harry’s eyes back down, startled slightly.

“ _ Why _ did you even take it in the first place? This thing is nothing but trouble!” Draco huffed, throwing his hands into the air. He watched as Harry smirked as if he knew something Draco didn’t. “What?”

Draco’s snapping didn’t seem to loosen Harry’s good mood. After a bit, he just chuckled and shook his head. Draco repeated himself again, and finally, Harry replied. “You’re just frustrated ‘cause you can’t find the answer. You’re just as curious as I am about this.” Draco just huffed in response, knowing Harry was correct in his assumption, but not wanting to voice the truth. Draco turned back to the texts, running his hand through his hair in aggravation, but startled out of his brief concentration from a slight huff across the table. Draco glanced up, his gaze questioning, and saw Harry blush as he glanced back to the table. What he said next was whispered, though easily heard in the quiet library. “Why don’t you slick it back anymore?”

Draco took a moment to take in what he was seeing. Harry had his arms under the table, leaning forward to press his chest against the edge of the table, his face looking downward toward the texts as if he were reading, though his eyes seemed glazed over as if he wasn’t really seeing what he was looking at. Harry’s messy hair framed his face, which was now slightly flushed, and Draco couldn’t help but take a few moments to take in the appearance before answering with a slightly strained, “What?”

Harry glanced up, his eyes shining slightly in the noon lighting spilling from the window, and Draco had to forcefully stop himself from physically reacting to how  _ natural _ Harry looked. Nothing about him was faked, or hidden away like typical Slytherin. His complete honesty portrayed across his features tugged at Draco’s chest, and it took everything Draco could to not duplicate the expression and reveal to Harry exactly how he felt- was  _ starting _ to feel (he told himself). “Why don’t you put hair gel in your hair anymore?” Draco nodded slowly, trying to bring up the answer in his head, trying to think of anything but those green eyes staring into his soul.

“Oh, I- uh- I didn’t feel the need to anymore. Before I was trying to portray something about myself, that I was sophisticated, the true Malfoy heir.” Draco huffed, glancing down toward the table and closing his eyes, “I’m not exactly that anymore, so there’s no reason to try to look the part anymore, I guess.” Draco sat in silence for a small time before clearing his throat and sitting up straighter, opening his eyes and scanning the texts in front of him. “Did you try the h-”

“Draco.” Harry’s firm voice interrupted Draco’s, intention clear in his voice. Draco kept his eyes toward the books in front of him, though remained quiet. After a short time, Harry repeated his name and finally, Draco relented, glancing up and meeting determined eyes. “You’re a good guy.” This sentence struct Draco, when had he ever said he thought otherwise? It was true, he hated himself and thought of himself as the bad guy, but that was the truth of the matter. Everyone believed so. Draco just glanced back toward the texts in front of him once more before hearing a low growl across the table, causing him to meet Harry’s eyes again. “I mean it. Don’t think otherwise, don’t berate yourself.”

Draco just sighed, shaking his head. “Harry, I don’t need a talking to.” He ran his fingers through his hair again, glancing down and trying very hard to focus on the words. Something about souls? 

“Obviously you do!” Harry’s voice rang out angry and it took all of Draco’s patience to not just stand and leave. He probably should. He began considering it as Harry continued, “Draco, you’re a good person. Just sitting here, making an effort to be friends with someone, with me of all people! It just proves you are good- or at least that you’re trying.”

Draco rolled his eyes at these words, glancing over and meeting an angry green-eyed gaze lazily. “Oh, come on. You’re like, the  _ easiest _ person to befriend, Harry.” This seemed to startle Harry, and Draco smirked, leaning forward and pressing his advantage. “You’re open and caring. You think the best in everyone, even if there is nothing good about the person, to begin with. You’re agonizingly sweet- sometimes I’m surprised you’re not a Hufflepuff!” Draco laughed at the scared look Harry sudden took on, and shook his head, closing the book in front of him.

“I- what- I mean, thank-” Harry stuttered out, before stopping and thinking for a moment before glaring back upward toward Draco. “Hey-” Harry yelled out, causing Draco to laugh once again, “This is about you, not me! Stop changing the subject!”

“Alright, alright!” Draco held up his hands in mock surrender, grinning wildly. He was definitely enjoying himself. “Either way, I don’t think we’re going to find the answers in these texts.” He spoke with a slight humor still in his voice, though tapped the books lying in front of them, glaring to the left of himself where the crystal ball stood on its pedestal. “I honestly have no clue what that is.” He glanced over, watching as Harry narrowed his eyes toward Draco, though relented the previous conversation and nodded, sitting up straighter.

“Yeah, me neither. And I don’t know if we’ll find it in these texts. Maybe it’s not even divination!” Harry suggested, grinning toward Draco, who just looked confused. “Maybe we just jumped to the conclusion that it’s divination because it looks so similar to a crystal ball!” Eventually, Draco just shrugged, gathering half of the books and standing, wandering over toward the divination section of the library to begin putting them away.

“Either way,” Draco called out behind him as Harry rushed to keep up, “You should ask Hermione. She’s pretty smart about these kinds of things.” Draco was startled by the sound of books falling. Turning around, Draco eyed the scene before him. All of the textbooks that Harry had been holding now lay scattered across the floor, and Harry himself had an expression of pure surprise and astonishment. 

“You just complimented Hermione?” Harry asked though it was obvious what the answer was. Draco just shrugged, thinking back to his latest memory of her, and mumbled out a quiet reply that had Harry reeling once more.

“I was only speaking the truth.” Draco turned down the aisle and began sliding the books back onto the shelf. He waited a few moments before finally, Harry joined him in the aisle, now carrying his books he had dropped, and spoke once more. “She’s always been book smart. She has the best grades of anyone in the school. It shouldn’t have been that surprising to you, Harry.”

“What is surprising to me is that I’m hearing this coming from  _ your _ mouth, Draco,” Harry responded, sliding his texts onto the shelf in no particular order. Draco scoffed, offended, and moved to organize the books how they should be. Harry just laughed in response, leaning on the shelf behind them and crossing his arms. “Anyway, yes, I was going to mention it to her. Eventually. Whenever she isn’t sucking face with Ron.” Draco made a disgusted noise which caused Harry to laugh.

“I would much prefer to not hear about that stuff,” Draco replied, shivering before continuing the work that Harry should have been doing in the first place.

“Yeah, and I would much prefer not to be seeing it,” Harry mumbled in reply, pushing off of the shelf and wandering back toward the crystal ball. He glanced closely at the ball, and Draco was greeted with the sight of Harry bent over the table, his nose almost touching the thing. Again, Draco took in this sight, though after a moment he shook his head and laughed.

“Your eyes should be crossing for how close you are to that ball,” Draco stated, walking around the table toward his bag and lifting it over his shoulder. “Anyway, we both missed lunch. I suggest you grab something to eat before you go to your Quidditch practice.” Harry jumped, widening his eyes.

“Oh. I forgot about that. We scheduled Gryffindor Quidditch practice today.” Draco rolled his eyes, laughing softly.

“Of course you would forget such a thing.”   
“I didn’t forget that we have a study date in the evening. After dinner.” Draco froze, his eyes widening slightly while staring at the floor. “Study session! I mean, uh- I meant study session.” Harry corrected himself nervously, and as Draco glanced toward him, he glanced toward the floor.

“Oh, is that it? The thought of a date with me is too much for you to handle?” Draco smirked, though on the inside his chest churned with hurt, knowing Harry would never want to be on a date with  _ him _ . He heard Harry chuckle slightly, shaking his head. He heard Harry mumbled, but didn’t quite catch what he said, Draco pressed his hands onto the table, leaning over toward Harry and tilting his head. “What was that?” Draco asked, sincerely.

“Oh, I just said that I’d rather a date be something fun, not something stuck in a library with our heads in books.” Draco rolled his eyes, grinning, standing straight, and crossing his arms before eyeing the nervous boy in front of him.

“Oh, a library date can’t be fun? Is that what it is?” 

“Any date with you is bound to be fun,” Harry said quietly, and this time Draco was able to pick up on it. Draco just flushed in response, glaring toward the ground at the fact that he couldn’t stop flushing. He didn’t want Harry to see him like this, exposed. He was afraid of what Harry might see. That Harry might not like what he saw and would leave Draco alone again.

A few minutes go by, and Draco was just starting to calm down before Harry spoke up softly. “Draco, are you okay?” Draco gritted his teeth together, closing his eyes though still keeping his head facing the ground. “Draco?”

“I’m fine.” He said forcefully and began to take a step to leave when a hand had gripped his forearm. Draco jumped, startled since he hadn’t known Harry was on his side of the table to be able to grab him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked sincerely and this just made things hurt even more. 

“It’s nothing, Harry. You may want to hurry to the kitchens if you’re going to be able to eat anything before practice.” He gently began to walk away again, and Harry let him go this time.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Harry shook his head. He knew he needed to do something, he just hoped he could make it before practice. Rushing into the common room, Harry’s mind was in a completely different place when he ran head first into Hermione. “Hey!” She yelled out, pushing him back a step and looking at him upset.

“What did ya’ do that for, mate?” Ron asked, glancing between the two of them. Harry glanced between them both, though watched as Hermione eyed Harry himself. His mind was torn. Hurry to his room, or ask Hermione what the crystal was?

“Where have you been Harry?” Hermione’s voice asked, crossing her arms. Harry flushed, but glanced toward the ground in an attempt to hide it.

“I was just studying Hermione. Divination. I’m sure you understand why I didn’t ask you to join me.” Hermione scoffed and Harry glanced up, smirking as if it was a joke. She laughed, shaking her head. 

“And why in the world would you be studying that? You don’t even have that class this semester!” Harry knew he couldn’t say it without showing the crystal ball, and then his mind was made up for him. He withdrew the crystal from his pocket, smiling at Hermione.

“I wanted to know what this was! I found it, and I was going to ask you, but you were,” Harry coughed, grinning at his two friends’ blushing, “Snogging.”  Ron coughed then waved his hand as if to make the statement disappear, taking a step forward and grabbing the crystal out of his hand. The crystal flushed a deep blue before Ron had it in his own hand, and the three of them gasped. “Hey! It never did that before!” Harry felt a prickling of a memory in the back of his head, but he shook it off after not really remembering fully.

Ron held it in his hand, the crystal idle and not flashing or smoking any longer, and raised his eyebrows toward Hermione. She shrugged, reaching out to take it. The crystal began to fill with smoke once her hand touched it, though she didn’t move to take it from Ron. They watched as the color filled the crystal completely, a very light pink this time, and Hermione giggled.

“Is something funny?” Harry asked, incredulous. He spent all this morning researching, yet couldn’t find a signal answer or get the crystal to do anything. And now it’s making colours! It just wasn’t fair.

“You do know what this is, right Harry?” Hermione asked, taking the crystal from Ron and Harry watched the fog inside the crystal shrink until it was nonexistent. The face he was making must have been funny since both of his friends laughed at him at this point.

“Well, obviously not!” Harry reached out to touch it, though not taking it just as Hermione had done a second ago. He watched the crystal, fascinated, as it began to light up a dark blue once more. Harry made an angry grunt, which just caused Ron and Hermione to laugh more. “Would someone please tell me what this is!”

“Where did you even find this? It stopped being produced centuries ago!” Ron said with awe, reaching out and placing his hand on the crystal ball. Harry watched as a purple fog began to circle the dark blue fog, almost like a dance, and he had to admit it was rather beautiful.

“I don’t even know what it is!” Harry expressed, removing his hand in anger, rolling his eyes once more at their laughter. “You’re messing with me.”

Hermione finally calmed herself, taking the ball away from Ron so it calmed down, and began speaking toward Harry. “It’s called an Aspectabund crystal.” Harry gazed at her for a moment, blinking, before she continues. “Aspectabund basically means letting your emotions show easily, usually through the face or eyes,” She gestures toward her own face and eyes while speaking, continuing on while holding out the crystal, “So basically it shows how you feel about the other person who touches the ball. Or, rather, how you feel about each other summed up, perhaps. If two people touched the ball, one in love with the other, and one whom hated the first, the color would light up a dark brownish colour. Because the colour for hate is black, and the colour for love is pink. Do you understand, Harry?” 

Harry did understand, and he nodded slowly, the prickling memory in the back of his head as he tried to remember if Draco and he touched the ball at the same time. “Hermione, what all colours are there?” He asked, glancing up and taking in the scene of Ron and Hermione holding the pink ball together. 

“Well, Harry, there are so many colours, and so many emotions. It’d be near impossible to name each one. There  _ are _ guides that are supposed to come with the crystal to name the most common colours and emotions.” She hesitated, turning toward Harry. “Though, Harry, you can’t exactly guess them well either. The colour and emotion pairings aren’t quite what you’d expect. For example, most muggles we know usually associate yellow as a calm colour, when really if two people touch the crystal and it lights up a bright yellow, that would spell out bad news.”

“How do you know all these colours if they’re impossible-”

“Harry,” Hermione interrupted him, sighing and shaking her head. “I read the guide before. I only remember some, not all. Like love is pink, because that was sweet. Or how yellow means anger because it was odd to me.”

“Do you still have the guide?” Harry immediately perked up, glancing wide-eyed between the two friends. They both looked guilty. “What is it?”

“Well, Harry, I could only read the guide because a friend of ours had it.” She said quietly, glancing back toward Harry. He furrowed his brow, confused.

“Well, if you tell me who it is I could ask them-”

“It’s Fred and George, Harry.” Ron interrupted, sighing. Harry groaned, his head falling into his hands. He raised his head finally and witnessed the guilty looks between the two.

“This will be hard,” Harry admitted, shaking his head.

“Come on buddy, we’ll write to them to meet us in Hogsmeade soon, and get to practice. That’ll make you feel better.” Harry nodded slowly, letting himself fall into the plan easily.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco stole some time to stop by the kitchen, grabbing a few treacle tarts before making his way outside. After Harry left the library before, Draco had taken some time by himself to straighten up the room and calm down a bit before following down the hallway. He hadn’t spotted Harry and silently worried himself that perhaps Potter didn’t eat anything for lunch. They had spent the entire lunch time studying and getting nowhere, and Draco had mentioned that Harry needed to eat. Harry refused to go to lunch without Draco in tow, and there was no way Draco was going into the large public space. Thinking about it, he thought that maybe Harry didn’t know or understand the extent to which he was bullied, and he wasn’t about to willingly show him.

“Harry, I didn’t see you at lunch.” The familiar voice, one of Ron Weasley, spoke questioningly to, Draco presumed, Harry. Draco didn’t see the pair, and slowly leaned past the corner he was next to, spying Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exiting the Gryffindor portrait, the boys holding onto their brooms. Perhaps this would answer his question? Draco leaned back, placing his back against the wall and listening in, hoping that if they walked by him they wouldn’t notice him.

“Ah, I skipped lunch in favor of studying. I told you that already.” Harry replied sheepishly, and he heard the other two snicker.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t know what that was, Harry,” Hermione spoke playfully, and Harry scoffed.

“I was raised by muggles, how was I to know about a product that was canceled a century ago or whatever?” Harry replied, sounding annoyed. Did this mean he knew what the crystal ball is? Or were they talking about something else…

“Whatever, did you get a bite to eat, Harry? This Quidditch practice is about to be a real doozy, considering it’s the last one before the match!” Ron replied, and he heard the words and footsteps get louder. Draco pressed himself against the wall, hoping they would just keep walking by.

“Uh. Sure, yeah, I got a bite.” Harry replied, and Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was a terrible liar. Draco turned around, a plan in his mind as he began to walk away.

“Malfoy?” Hermione’s surprised voice stopped him and he stood in place, debating whether to keep walking or turning around to face them. “What are you doing here, this is Gryffindor territory.” Draco finally turned around, noticing Harry staring wide-eyed at him, almost guiltily.

Draco sighed, shaking his head. “I must have got turned around, I was heading outside. It’s a nice day.” He replied politely, glancing toward the floor so he couldn’t see the three different emotions trained on him. Guilt, surprise, and anger.

“Perhaps you better get going then, huh?” Ron practically yelled out, and Draco looked up in time to see Hermione hit his arm and shake her head before he immediately turned around and began walking away.

“Wait, Draco?” Draco froze, hearing Harry call him by his first name  _ in front of his friends _ . He slowly turned around, eyes a bit wide, but studying the determined face of Harry. He glanced toward the other two, both with identical looks of surprise and back toward Harry. “See you tonight, then? After dinner?” 

Draco blinked, confused. Why was he doing this suddenly? Was it because of yesterday, when Draco had reacted in a bad way to finding out that Harry’s friends knew he was studying but not with Draco? He understood completely, no one would want to be around him. It was just a common occurrence. What should he say back? He didn’t want to get Harry in any kind of trouble with his friends. Though, Harry was putting himself in that position, to begin with.

“To study for your potions final, yes. Or, was it my transfiguration lesson tonight?” Draco decided it was better to lay it all out on the table. Dancing around the subject might make the onlookers think it’s more than it actually is. Then, Draco saw a glint appear in Harry’s eye, and he became worried when a smirk appeared across his face.

“I think it’s transfiguration tonight. Especially since we don’t need to study divination any longer.” Harry replied, his eyes urging Draco on. What was he playing at?

“You solved our little riddle then?” Draco made himself appear relaxed, but he was anything but with how Ron stared daggers at him.

“ _ Our _ riddle, Harry? What is he talking about?” Ron quickly yelled out, throwing his arms up. Draco flinched back slightly, wanting to just turn and run from this scene.

“Oh, Draco was around when I was studying divination. I asked for his help since I had no clue what I was looking for and you two were too busy  _ snogging _ to give a bloody damn.” Harry replied, turning toward his friends and crossing his arms. Ron scoffed angrily, crossing his arms as well, though Hermione seemed oddly quiet.

“I’ll just be going then-” Draco began, before getting cut off by Harry.

“No, you’re okay to stay. In fact, if you were heading outside you can walk with us!” Harry spoke quickly, grinning and dodging out of the way of Ron, running up to stand beside Draco.

“What is this, opposite day?” Ron yelled out, outraged at the turn of events.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Draco whispered quickly toward him, looking down at the playful boy that was now next to him.

“Proving that I’m not ashamed of you, Draco.” Harry replied coolly, glancing over and smiling at Draco. Draco’s heart beat quicker for a moment, and he had to glance away from the sincere eyes.

“Actually, I was about to swing by the kitchen. Neither of us ate-”

“ _ Great _ idea Draco. I’ll go with you, and then we can walk outside together! I’ll catch up with you Ron!” Harry grabbed Draco’s arm, practically dragging him down the hallway quickly as he heard Ron shouting expletives in the background. After running down a few hallways, Harry eventually let go of his arm and Draco stood in place.

“ _ What _ was that, Harry?” Draco asked angrily, crossing his arms. Harry seemed surprised, blinking a few times before taking a step toward him.

“I was- I mean, you seemed angry yesterday when I mentioned that Ron and Hermione didn’t know you were studying with me! So I told them!” 

“I realized that already,” Draco explained quietly, glaring at the messy haired boy in front of him.

“You have to admit, it was fun messing with Ron like that. Though, I expected Hermione to be a bit more vocal.” Harry looked down, thinking something over.

“Well, congratulations. You made your friends hate me even more.” Harry froze, glancing up with a surprised expression.

“What do you mean?”

Draco scoffed, throwing his arms into the air. “Well obviously now they think I’m playing you for a fool or something! As if I have some kind of agenda!” Draco crossed his arms again, moving to lean against a nearby wall.

“What, no, but you’re not.” Harry reasoned, shaking his head and taking a few steps to follow him. Draco just laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re too trusting, Potter.” Harry glared at him, shaking his head.

“The war is over. And call me Harry.” This surprised Draco, and he just shook his head, looking at the bricks on his left.

“Oh, and why should I do that?” He teased, glancing toward Harry once more and smirking.

“Because I like it when you say my first name,” Harry responded quietly, watching for Draco’s reaction. Draco just looked away, not replying. “Here.”

Glancing up, Draco was met with the sight of Harry holding out the crystal ball. “Right. What is that?” Draco asked, though made no move to take it. Harry just shoved it closer toward him, as if offering it to him. Draco just rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms, and made to grab the ball. The moment his hand hit the ball, Harry’s grip tightened and Harry reached his other hand out to grab Draco’s wrist. “Hey- what the-”

Harry glanced up toward Draco, and Draco blinked a few times, lost in the emerald eyes. “It’s called an Aspectabund crystal.” Draco drew in a breath, immediately knowing what that meant, and tore his eyes away from the green to look down at the crystal. It was glowing a bright red colour. “Do you know what this means?”

Draco furrowed his brow at the question. Of course, he doesn’t. He never knew anyone who owned one of these, they became rare after only one batch was made before they shut down. That meant only thirty were in existence if they all were still around and not destroyed. Draco shook his head, glancing back up toward Harry. “No. I mean, yes I know what the crystal is. But I don’t know what the colour means.” Harry swore under his breath, then let go of Draco, and Draco immediately pulled his hand back.

“Let’s go get you some food before your practice. We better hurry or you’ll be late.” Draco spoke quickly, pushing past Harry and speed walking down the hall. Red. What did red mean?

 

.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Draco walked in between the seats on the stand, walking far enough inside so he wasn’t on the edge, though away from the other viewers. He sat, watching Harry already flying through the air and shouting at his teammates about formation. He glanced around, pulling his knees up and hugging them to his chest, wondering quietly why he agreed to stay and watch. He sighed, admitting to himself that he probably would’ve tried to watch from afar anyway. He glanced back up, smiling softly at the red-clad boy flying through the air, yelling at Ron for missing a quaffle.

“I’m glad you came to watch.” Draco startled, letting go of his legs and letting his feet hit the floor as he glanced up at the girl standing above him.

“Hermione?” Draco asked, shielding the sun from his eyes as she plopped down right next to him.

“Yeah, who else?” She giggled, opening the book in her lap and beginning to read. Draco felt awkward, though didn’t make a move to leave, glancing back upward and watching as Ron missed two more Quaffle while waving his arms frantically at Harry. Harry flew in close, and they appeared to be yelling at each other with the way Ron’s arms were still waving around madly.

“I think your boyfriend is jealous,” Draco said quietly, and glanced toward her as she glanced up, smirking.

“I think yours is too.” Draco widened his eyes, glancing over and watching Harry staring at the two of them for a moment before flying away, yelling at the two beaters. 

“What? I don’t-”

“It was a joke.” She commended, laughing and shaking her head. “I swear, it’s getting too easy now Malfoy.” Draco closed his mouth, looking down at the seat in front of him, not replying. The snitch suddenly buzzed next to his ear, and he quickly glanced over, eyes wide, watching the golden ball for a moment. He quickly glanced over toward Harry, who was distracted, and back toward the ball before it zipped away quickly. Draco glanced toward Hermione, though she didn’t seem to have noticed.

“You can just call me Draco.” He said quietly, eyeing the other people on the stands, though none seem to have noticed his presence. He glanced back toward Hermione, and she glanced up from her book, studying him.

“Are you planning anything bad?” She asked seriously, glaring directly into his eyes.

“What?”

“Are you trying to hurt Harry somehow with this, whatever it is?” She continued to glare into his eyes, and he felt like if he tried to look away she would think he was guilty.

“No. I’m done with all of that.” He replied seriously, giving her an intense stare back. A moment goes by before she smiles, looking back down toward her book. He let out a breath, furrowing his brow and shaking his head. Girls are weird.

Draco just shrugged, content to watching the team play Quidditch the rest of the time. Hermione didn’t speak anymore, and Draco didn’t feel the need to strike up a conversation. It was actually nice, sitting with someone quietly without it feeling awkward.

“Hey Draco!” Harry flew into the stands, jumping off of his broom and walking up closer to the pair of them sitting. Ron wasn’t too far behind.

“Why are you sitting with him, Hermione?” Ron yelled, his face flushed.

“Why not?” She replied, which earned a huff, and she chuckled, shaking her head. “After all, he is nice now. I knew this before even Harry did, I bet.” She stood, closing her book loudly, smiling over toward Ron. “Now, time for dinner. I expect to see you all there.” She turned, glaring down toward Draco. “All of you.” She began walking toward the stairs, walking down them as Ron chased after her asking her what she meant.

“What did she mean by that?” Harry asked, walking over and sitting next to Draco where Hermione had been, huffing tiredly. Draco chuckled, shaking his head, glancing up toward the clouded sky. They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco stood, stretching.

“It looks like it’s about to snow again, we should head inside.”

“Is that why she didn’t yell at me earlier in the hall? Are you two friends already? Before you and me became friends?” Harry tried to hide it, but hurt was clearly evident in his voice. Draco just chuckled, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t exactly call us friends. We sit at the same table in the library sometimes, and she helped me with a project once.” Draco shrugged, starting to walk toward the stairs when Harry grabbed his hand. Draco turned, staring down toward the sitting boy.

“Would you like to fly down with me? It’s faster.” Harry offered quietly, and Draco furrowed his brow. 

“What-”

“Or I could fly over and grab a broom and we can fly around together for a bit before going to eat? I bet you miss it, since you apparently were kicked from the Slytherin team.” Harry’s voice had a bit of an edge to it, but Draco didn’t reply to any of the things Harry mentioned. They stood there in silence, and Draco tried not to move. Harry was still holding his hand, and he enjoyed the feeling of it, he couldn’t think of anything else. He was so afraid that if he moved, Harry would realize what he was doing and move his hand. When did Draco become like this?

Harry stood, looking directly into Draco’s eyes and smiling, squeezing Draco’s hand once before releasing it. “Actually. Let’s go eat. When we went by the kitchen you only grabbed one treacle tart and that was awhile ago.”

Draco glanced away, shaking his head. “I already had a few more before I ran into in the hall.” Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“Three or four treacle tarts aren’t enough for a lunch anyway. Come on, let’s go eat.” Harry hopped onto his broom, and offered a hand out toward Draco. He hesitated, glancing toward Harry and back at the broom, before slowly climbing on behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s stomach.

They took off, and Harry took it slow, moving them toward the edge of the booth, over the edge, then slowly downward. They moved slow enough to be safe, but it was still quicker than it would have been walking down all of those stairs. Landing, Harry glided the broom toward the edge of the Quidditch pitch before hopping off, Draco stumbling off as well. Draco flushed, glancing toward the ground and making his way toward the door.

‘ _ How am I going to convince him that I don’t need to eat? I do not want to go into the dining hall, it’ll turn too many heads. Especially if I walk with him- I don’t want the bullying to stretch to him as well. _ ’ Draco’s head filled with thoughts during his walk, almost forgetting Harry was walking right next to him.

“Draco?” He started, glancing toward Harry.

“Huh?”

“I asked you a question.” Harry said plainly, looking directly at him as they walked.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you, could you repeat it?” Harry scoffed, shaking his head and smiling.

“I asked why I haven’t seen you in the dining hall in a long time. Have you been skipping meals?” Draco tensed, but kept walking, staring at the snow covered grass in front of him.

“Oh, no. I don’t skip. I usually just pick something up from the kitchen and eat it somewhere else.” He admitted, shrugging.

“Why?” Harry asked, and Draco could feel Harry’s eyes on him, but he refused to meet them.

“I just do.” Draco replied coolly, and kept walking. They began up the steps, into the entrance hall which was now abandoned, and Draco stopped walking, glancing nervously at the hallway that leads to the great hall.

“Let’s do that then.”

Draco blinked a few times, glancing toward Harry. “What?”

“Let’s grab something to eat from the kitchen and eat somewhere else. The library maybe? We could start Transfigurations a bit early.” Harry spoke clearly, smiling, though when Draco made no move to answer he seemed a bit nervous, moving to rub the back of his head. Draco was confused, why would he do that? 

“You can go on ahead to the great hall, I’ll just go eat in the library. Your friends are waiting for you up there.” Draco watched Harry glance toward the hallway, then back at him. A smile grew on Harry’s face as he chuckled.

“I have two friends that are already keeping each other company. Or I could have one friend who is eating alone. Which one am I going to pick?” Harry tapped his chin and Draco chuckled, shaking his head. At Draco’s laugh Harry perked up immediately, walking closer toward Draco and nudging him with his shoulder. “Well come on then. Let’s get something in that stomach besides pure sugar, yeah?”


	7. Chapter 7

Draco stared distastefully down at the roast before him, curling his lip and shaking his head. “And why, pray tell, could I not have anymore treacle tarts?” Draco pushed his plate away, shaking his head. Harry just laughed in response, pushing the plate back to it’s original position.

“Because you can’t survive on sugar alone, Draco.” Harry responded teasingly, taking a large bite of his own pumpkin pie.

“But you get pie!”

“I ate my dinner.”

“I’m not a child!”

“Then stop acting like one.” Harry countered, laughing and shaking his head. He took another bite, studying Draco, and finally Draco scoffed and picked up his fork, pushing his food around on his plate.

“I’m not hungry.”

“If you’re not hungry, then you shouldn’t want anything to eat, even if it  _ is _ dessert.” Harry said, and laughed loudly at Draco’s sudden surprised and scared expression.

“Fine, Potter!” Draco took a bite of his roast, scowling at how good it tasted. If it had tasted bad he could at least find the urge to complain some more. Truthfully, he just didn’t like the fact that something was being withheld from him for a price. He was never one to give up on a fight. But eating something this good isn’t exactly a bad thing.

He glanced up, catching Harry staring fondly at him eating before Harry suddenly turned his gaze toward the window, staring at the sun setting. They ate in silence for some time, Draco finally finishing his plate and being granted a treacle tart, before Harry drug his crystal out of his cloak. He stared into it, sighing and shaking his head in aggravation.

“So, why were they discontinued?” Harry asked finally, glancing up at Draco curiously. Draco scowled, making it a point to finish his tart before he replied. Draco thought it through, how to explain it correctly to him, before finally just giving up and saying it simply.

“They were immoral. To make one they had to take blood from centaurs. And they didn’t exactly ask politely, if you catch my drift.” He spotted Harry flinch at the words and stare at the crystal as Draco replied, before Draco leaned over in his chair to reach into his backpack and pull out his transfiguration books. He sat up, taking his replacement wand and waving it over the table to make the dishes disappear before setting his textbooks down on the table. Harry just continued to stare at the crystal in his hands. “Why are you so fascinated by that still? You know what it is now.”

“But I don’t know what red means.” Harry whispered this, though again the library was quiet so Draco heard every word. Draco kept his eyes trained on finding the correct page in his transfiguration book, pretending to have not heard, feeling Harry’s eyed trained on him. “Do you know where to get the colour code book?” Harry asked louder, smiling as Draco glanced up toward him.

“No idea. And I don’t exactly have any connections anymore, either, so I don’t think I could help.” Draco admitted, feeling the sudden disappointment on Harry’s face like a slap. His chest constricted and he glanced back down toward the texts, racking his brain for anything that could help Harry. Anything at all. Because he wanted to help his  _ friend _ , that was all.

“It’s okay. I was just hoping. I know of a way to get one, anyway.” Harry replied sadly, pulling the pedestal out of his pocket and setting the crystal down between them. Draco looked up suddenly, surprised.

“What? How?”

“George and Fred have one, apparently. Only the guide though, not a crystal.” The way Harry was looking at Draco, he would have thought he saw despair.

“Why is this a bad thing? They’re your friend, right? They would help you!” Draco said, sitting up straight and smiling toward him. He watched as Harry smiled sadly, still, in return.

“Yes. But they’re tricky. They’ll pull some kind of prank, pull off some kind of deal, or will bloody well want the crystal in return. They have all the power here, and they’ll know it.” Harry buried his face into his hands, mumbling through them. “I have no clue what they’ll want. That’s the scary part.”

Draco sat back, narrowing his eyes and thinking this through. The way he described the twins almost sounded Slytherin-like, and Draco was slightly impressed that they managed to make Harry scared of them. What could be so bad? “Would you like help?” Draco asked quietly, studying Harry. Suddenly, Harry’s head shot up out of his hands, his eyes widening as he stared astonished at Draco.

“You would do that?” Draco furrowed his brow, leaning back slightly, a bit put off.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh, thank you Draco!” Harry’s hands shot out, grabbing at Draco’s shirt from across the table, his eyes wide.

“Goodness, Harry, what are you doing?” Draco leaned back, trying to escape Harry’s grasp, and ended up tilting his chair so far back that he fell backward onto the floor. He let out a painful groan and tried sitting up, falling again after stumbling on the overturned chair he had been sitting on. “Bloody hell, Potter.”

“Sorry Draco!” Harry said quickly, stumbling out of his own seat to reach a hand out to help Draco stand. Draco reached up, grasping his arm and smirking before pulling him down onto the floor as well. Draco began laughing as Harry rubbed his head, standing easily now. Harry just grumbled, shaking his head, though couldn’t hide the amused smile standing out on his face that made Draco’s heart flutter. Draco glanced toward the table, making sure the crystal hadn’t been knocked over in the whole process.

Leaning over the table, Draco placed a gentle hand over the crystal, looking into it questioningly. What  _ does _ red mean? As if reading his thoughts, Harry leaned forward next to him, placing his own hand on the crystal, the red fog appearing and swirling in circles. Draco felt Harry’s body close to him, almost touching, and Draco glanced away from the crystal to try to slow his breathing. Everything is fine.

Suddenly, everything was not fine. Harry had leaned forward, perhaps to get a better look into the crystal, and in turn ended up placing his chest across half of Draco’s back. The only thoughts Draco could think were of Harry. How he smelled, how his body felt against his own. Draco almost felt  _ safe _ being in this half embrace of Harry’s, and had to keep his head cast downward to hide the flush appearing. He knew he should move, and that he shouldn’t enjoy this moment so much, but even with his mind screaming at him to be moral he knew he could never force himself to move. Draco felt more pressure against his back, Harry leaning further forward, and Draco suppressed a groan of frustration. What is with him? Why was he feeling such a need to turn around and hug Harry against him completely, bury his head into Harry’s neck, and just forget the world? Why was it Harry making him feel this way, his chest constricting in need but knowledge that his need will never be fulfilled? Why was- oh god Harry was rubbing Draco’s back with his freehand now and it felt amazing, way too amazing to be  _ real _ -

“Draco?” Harry’s voice sounded low, and Draco had to hold back another groan, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them and finally glancing up toward Harry. Harry watched him with a worried look, rubbing his back in another circle. “Are you okay, you seem tense?” Draco watched Harry astonished. How could he tell? But also how could he not know? The physical need to bury himself in all that is Harry felt palpable to Draco, the air around him feeling light. “Draco?” Harry asked, the worry clear now in his voice as he removed his hand from the crystal, taking a step closer still and wrapping his arms around Draco. Draco stumbled, and realized Harry was helping hold him upright right now. What was wrong with him?

“I’m fine.” Draco’s voice cracked and he closed his eyes, cursing himself, though slowly stood straight. Harry’s arms still hung around Draco, his mind couldn’t clear from the fog of Harry. Draco slowly reached his own arms around Harry, pulling him closer to Draco. ‘ _ Stop this Draco. Stop. _ ’ Harry willingly pressed himself against Draco as he pulled him closer, and slowly Draco let his head fall and lay on Harry’s shoulder. ‘ _ Stop. Stop. Stop doing this to Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry…. _ ’

“I’m sorry.” Draco whispered huskily, pressing himself even more into Harry, squeezing Harry’s waist with his arms, never wanting to let go. He felt sorry for doing this to Harry, the poor boy not realizing the extent of Draco’s intentions with this simple gesture, not for doing the gesture itself. Draco imagined this wouldn’t last half as long if Harry knew of the feelings churning in Draco’s body. Draco couldn’t honestly believe he was doing this himself. After all this time of avoiding, of pretending it’s nothing real, just friendship. Why was he letting himself have this small moment that will definitely make it harder for him in the future?

“Don’t be sorry.” Harry replied, his voice just as low, and Draco couldn’t hold back his groan anymore. He moaned into Harry’s shoulder, pressing himself closer against him as Harry suddenly tensed up. Draco felt this, tensing himself, and quickly backing away from Harry, ripping himself from the only happiness he had felt in such a long time. He felt like he was ripping his soul in half, and knew he could no longer hide his feelings for the boy from himself anymore.

“No. You don’t understand.” Draco spoke roughly, clearing his throat and shaking his head. He walked around Harry, reaching down and grabbing his bookbag. He placed it hard on the table, causing the crystal to jump off of it’s pedestal and begin rolling off of the table. Both Harry and Draco dove for the crystal at the same time, catching the crystal at the same time, and glancing into each other’s eyes all at the same time. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, then glanced back downward toward the crystal, watching the floating red fog, brilliantly bright red, swirling and filling the entire crystal. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“What the fuck does red mean?” Harry asked once again, anger and aggravation straining in his voice.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Harry rushed up the stairs quickly, taking two at a time, pushing past other students milling about. His mind was completely filled with Draco. He has to get his transfiguration book to study with Draco. He can’t forget to grab Draco’s gift while he’s in there. He needed to hurry back to Draco. He needed to hug Draco again… hold him again… 

He shook his head, stumbling on the stairs before running again. He yelled out the password between huffs of breath, hearing a squeal from the portrait as he pushed past quickly, running through the common room earning a few startled gasps and a loud, “Harry,” from Hermione. Harry began the next set of stairs toward his dorm, again taking two steps at a time up the spiral. He heard Hermione call after him again but he ignored it, pushing into the boy’s dormitory and running toward his room.

“Harry!” Ron’s voice called out, reaching out and stopping him in the narrow hall. Harry practically growls  in response to this, shaking his head. 

“I’m late, Ron.”

“Late for what, mate? You’ve never been like this since-” Ron stopped himself, shaking his head. “Man, calm down. You almost knocked me onto the bloody floor.” Harry blinked a bit, shaking his head, trying to clear it.

“Yeah, uh, sorry. Sorry I didn’t mean to do that.” Harry stumbled out, nodding and smiling quickly toward Ron. “I need to go.” He rushed out of Ron’s grasp, running toward the door to his dorm and inside, immediately over toward his bed. He heard his door open slowly, as he rushed around and opened his trunk, grabbing the book and digging deeper inside.

“Harry. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Harry yelled a bit too loudly, shoving his hand toward the bottom of his trunk. “Ah-hah!”

“What are you doing?” Ron asked suspiciously, though staying in the doorway.

“Nothing, just grabbing my transfigurations books and heading to the library to study.” Harry speaks noncommittally, shoving an object into the textbook he held and trying to hold it close to his body so it wouldn’t be seen.

“You’re rushing like this, you’re  _ late _ for-” Ron stuttered, confused at first before it hit him like a slap. “Wait, you’re going to see Draco, you’re studying with him!” Ron yelled out, slamming the side of his fist against the doorframe, causing Harry to jump in reaction. “By the way, why the bloody hell are you talking to him? He’s a bloody deatheater, Harry! His father-”

“He is not his father, Ron!” Harry yelled, and finally Ron noticed how angry Harry’s face had grown. They stood there for a moment in silence before Harry began to approach the door, pushing past Ron and into the hallway.

“You have to talk about this sometime, Harry.” Ron called out to him as Harry began his rush again, down the stairs this time. Harry ignored it, pushing the problem out of his mind. He heard another call from Hermione, this time calling out a hello and goodbye in response to her as he rushed back out of the portrait door.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. 

 

Draco read through the book, furrowing his brow. How will he ever understand this? How will he ever get Harry to do that again- Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This is stupid. Why admit his feelings for the boy saviour? It was obvious he was never going to be able to be with him. They had too much history between them, he was already surprised that Harry agreed to even be friends with him. 

‘ _ Harry was the one who asked to be _ your _ friend in the first place _ .’ His inner voice reasoned with him, and Draco just shook his head. Harry probably felt sorry for the boy after finding out that no one else liked him. He probably just thought of Draco as a charity case. It would fit boy wonder to want to help everyone, even past enemies who had wanted him dead at one point.

‘ _ You never wanted him dead and you know it _ .’ His inner voice said again, and Draco ran his hand through his hair, ignoring his thoughts and feelings again. He wasn’t being like himself with these feelings, so he needed to make sure that his outward expression wasn’t portraying anything. If Harry were to come in and spot Draco swooning, that wouldn’t exactly do him any favors.

As if on cue, Draco heard the door of the library open and heard footsteps walk in. He turned his attention toward the middle aisle, smiling when Harry rounded the corner. He was surprised when he noticed his hair seemed a bit more messy than usual, which was saying a lot. He noticed Harry was beginning to flush and wondered for a brief moment if it was because he was out of breath? But why would he be, it’s not like he would run up all those stairs like a halfwit.

“Hey, sorry about that Draco. I had thought before that I would have time to grab it after dinner and be back here but- yeah, you know.” Draco smirked, chuckling lightly as Harry tried to explain things to Draco that he had been around for. He watched as Harry slowly sat in the seat opposite of Draco, though making no move to open his book. “Uh, Draco?” Draco watched him for a moment, slightly getting worried at his anxious expression. 

“Yes?” Draco replied kindly, smiling softly as he watched Harry relax just a bit at the sound of his voice. No, not his voice. Why would Draco’s voice have any effect on Harry?

“I have something for you.” Harry said quietly, finally moving his gaze to look Draco directly in the eyes. Draco sucked in a breath and held it for a moment, trying to calm his feelings that decided to flare up.There was no way someone could feel like this about another person. The amount of feelings alone would kill someone, it was torture feeling this way and not being able to do anything about it.

“Why would you get me anything?” Draco asked quietly, furrowing his brow. Did Harry understand that Draco was still rich? His mother’s family line was still rich, and even Draco still had his own money saved up in Gringotts bank. What did Harry have that Draco couldn’t already get?

Draco barely noticed Harry moving his hands since his focus was completely set on the emerald eyes staring back at him, then finally glanced downward when Harry offered his gift. Draco’s eyes came across a sleek wooden wand and he felt lightheaded. He reached his hand out slowly, touching Harry’s hand for a moment before wrapping his own around his wand and picking it up. Draco let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding since seeing his wand, and smiled at the familiarity of it. He waved it a bit, white flicks of light trailing the slow movements, and Draco felt his eyes well up. “Why?” The voice that came out of Draco sounded used and broken, and he finally glanced back toward Harry, whose expression was unreadable.

“It’s  _ your  _ wand Draco. It picked  _ you _ . You deserve to have it.” Harry replied, as if it was obvious. Draco glanced downward to his wand, smiling brighter at having it back in his possession. He had missed this. “Are you,” Harry hesitated, biting his lip as Draco glanced up quickly toward him, “Are you happy with this?” Draco blinked, confusion spreading across his face. How could he not be? He watched as doubt flickered more in Harry’s face and Draco began moving without thinking.

He stood, sliding his wand into his pocket as he walked around the table. Harry stood suddenly, his expression almost frightened like a deer in the headlights, and almost looked ready to bolt. Then, Draco launched himself at Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him close and burying himself in all that was Harry once again. The overwhelming feelings were welcome now, all good feelings, as he finally slightly satisfied his need for Harry combining with his pleasure and joy of having  _ his _ wand back. “I love it.” Draco choked out, burying his head into the crook of Harry’s neck and wishing he could stay there forever.

After a moment of Harry standing stock still Draco began to pull away before Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him against himself. Draco drew in a breath, suddenly being held by the boy who held his affections, and groaned low in his throat again. Draco tensed, about to back away once again like the last time but Harry tightened his grip, not allowing it to happen, and Draco didn’t fight it. Harry slowly ran a hand from the small of Draco’s back up his spine, resting between his shoulder blades and Draco’s breath quickened over this time. Draco, in response, began to nuzzle Harry’s neck slowly, and Draco could have sworn he heard a faint groan erupt from Harry from this. They held each other for a moment more before backing away, both boys with flushed cheeks. Draco’s mind whirled in circles to try to understand what that embrace now meant, if anything would change. 

“So,” Harry began, clearing his throat while looking at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, “Transfigurations, yeah?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly longer chapter, but not much happening in this one. I just wanted to thank all my readers who have been commenting and messaging me! You guys are my whole motivation to keep this project going. You all mean the world to me for reading my silly writings, and just thank you so much!

Harry groaned and turned over in his bed, growing annoyed from an incessant tapping that had woken him up. He pulled his covers over his head, calling out to no one in particular, “Whatever it is make that stop.” He heard a few more groans from his roommates and knew that the same thing had woken them up too.

“What is it?” He heard from Seamus, then a loud ring of a curtain being pulled back.

“Bloody hell Harry, it’s your damn owl.” He heard Ron grumble before a sliding sound of him pulling his curtains back to where they were before. Harry groaned, cursing inwardly. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head and reaching for his glasses, taking his time. 

“Harry, shut that thing up or I will!” He heard Seamus yell out, obviously annoyed and cranky. Harry mumbled an apology to his roommates, sliding his bed’s curtains open and stepping into the bright morning light with a wince. He glanced at the window, where Hedwig was perched, just stopping his tapping as he spies Harry. Harry smiled kindly, though sleepily, and walked over, opening the window to let him in. Taking the letter from Hedwig’s claws, he reached into a dresser and pulled out a few treats, feeding the owl and petting it before moving to sit back down on his bed.

Unfurling the letter, he looked over it and noticed the handwriting. Why would the twins be writing to him? Then his memory came back and he laughed in surprise, smiling and reading through the letter:

 

Dear Harry,

George and I would absolutely love to speak with you, especially if it’s for a favor! We, in return, have also been meaning to get in contact with you, for we have a favor of our own. Don’t get too worried now, it’s nothing bad. We just have a specific item that we made to sell for the catalogue that’s coming out for our store, and we need a tester. We can explain more in person, and can even bring by a sample if you agree!

We are technically banned from Hogwarts grounds, so we believe meeting in Hogsmeade would be best. How about at the Three Broomsticks on Tuesday after classes, say around 5 in the afternoon? We could have some dinner together, we’ve missed their butterbeers. Don’t worry about paying, George and I will be happy to treat you.

Make sure to tell Ron and Hermione we say hi! Actual, now that I’m thinking of it, you may want to ask one of them to accompany you. The favor we are to ask of you actually includes not just you, but another person as well. It would skew the results badly if George or I were the other person in the testing, since we know everything about it. But make sure that whoever you bring you trust completely!

If you can’t make it, be sure to let us know. If we don’t recieve word, we’ll be at the Three Broomsticks. Hope to see you there!

-Fred Weasley

-George Weasley

 

Reading through, Harry chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head. He was slightly scared about this favor they already seem to need, though knew that the twins would never do anything to hurt him or anyone else willingly. He folded the paper, setting it on his table as he stood, beginning his morning ritual to get ready for class.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Draco sat quietly in the potions classroom before class as students began to file in, keeping his head down in hopes that nothing would happen to him before Professor Snape could enter the room and keep them from hurting him. He flipped through his textbook, eyeing different pages and making a small game for himself to try and spy which potion Snape was going to try to teach today. The noise around him got louder as more people entered, though none took the single seat next to him. Slowly, a paper airplace landed next to Draco, and he just stared at it in disgust before he flicked it off of his table. In midair, just before it hit the floor, the plane exploded into fire and sizzled up, a few kids snickering behind him. Draco rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his book again.

“Turn to page 243 students, today we will be learning about calming ointment.” Snape reached the front of the class, turning around and eyeing the students. Draco watched his professor smirk, and wondered why just before the door burst open behind him, every student turning to see the commotion. 

Harry rushed in, flushed from running, and widened his eyes after spying Professor Snape at the front of the classroom. He stood like a deer in the headlights, before slowly walking forward to the closest chair and sitting.

“Potter. You’re not only late but you disturbed the class with your rude entrance. 20 points from Gryffindor.” Draco heard snickers behind him from other Slytherins, but kept his eyes focused on Harry. He hadn’t been late this whole year so far, and even Ron and Hermione were in classroom before Snape walked in. Had something happened? He watched as Harry glanced downward, embarrased, though didn’t reply. “As I was saying, turn to page 243, we will be learning about calming ointment.” Draco listened to Snape repeat himself, though Draco kept his eyes on Harry as everyone else began to move their attention to their textbooks.

Harry finally lifted his gaze, scanning the classroom before his eyes met with Draco’s. Harry smiled, nodding his head toward him, before glancing back to the professor and moving his attention back down toward his textbook, opening it. Draco turned back around, flipping a few pages to the potion they were about to study. The class went by smoothly, Snape only calling on Harry with impossible questions a few times, before the lesson was completed and they were tasked to making the potion. 

“Alright. Now like we had learned, there will need to be at least two people present to make the potions, so everyone needs partners. Since I’m such a nice person, I’ll let you all pick the partner you would like to be with.” Professor Snape said, ignoring the few snickering he heard from the Gryffindor side of the room. Chairs were scooted out and people were moved around, Draco just sitting and praying that nobody would try to be his partner just so that they could bully him, but he knew from the instructions in front of him that he  _ had _ to have someone else there to help him. Then, the chair next to him was moved and someone sat down, and when Draco turned to look, he was surprised.

“Hope you don’t mind if I’m your partner. I told Ron I’d never be his partner in potions again since he is so incompetant. But I happen to know that you are particularlly gifted in this subject, so I shouldn’t get frustrated. If you’ll have me.” Hermione spoke matter of factly, and Draco just stared at her as if she were an alien who had decended from another planet. He turned in his seat, glancing toward the table closest to the door, and spying Harry staring at him. They locked eyes, and Harry seemed to look a bit worried, but was ignoring whatever it was Ron was currently whispering toward him. Draco turned his attention toward the red head, who seemed to be angry about this, chopping ingrediants a bit more harsh than he should be.

“I’m okay with it,” Draco replied, turning back to Hermione and smiling, glancing over at the ingredients laying on the table, “Though I don’t think your boyfriend is.” He heard Hermione laugh and he smiled in response, standing from his seat to walk around the table, grabbing a few ingrediants and a cutting board.

“I  _ know _ he’s not okay with it. But he’ll get over it. He’ll have to if Harry and I are going to be your friend.” Hermione said, which stunned Draco slightly, though he didn’t let it show. He began crushing a few ink sacs, collecting the liquid substances before chopping what was left over.

“My friend?”

“Well, yes. I hope so anyway. If Harry thinks you’ve changed too, then who am I to argue about it? And if you’re going to be around Harry so often, we may as well be friends since I’m around him too. It’d just be less drama. Ron will eventually see it, and stop being so hostile, even if he won’t consider being your friend.” Hermione shrugged, working on crushing a few herbs in a mortar and pestle. Draco just nodded, and they worked together in pleasant silence (aside from the other students in the classroom talking in a decent enough volume). Eventually, Draco glanced up at Hermione as he added a few ingrediants to the cauldron.

“So. I have a question.” Draco watched Hermione glance up to indicate she was listening before moving her attention back down to her work. “When you three ran into me in the library, you had said ‘I heard you were still attending,  _ but _ -’ and then trailed off. Was that just a play? Were you trying to look like you didn't know I was still here, or was that something else completely?” He watched Hermione purse her lips before she added what was in her bowl to the cauldron.

“I heard about the bullying you endure. I heard rumors about how your mother felt about it. I heard that she had wanted to pull you from school, and from how the Slytherins talk about you, I thought you would go and just finish by homeschooling. That's what I meant. But I had stopped talking in the library since I didn't want Harry or Ron to hear about it from me in a conversation that should’ve been just us two. I had planned on asking you later about it but,” She paused, glancing up and smirking at the blond boy, “You were busy.”

Draco hesitated, unsure of how to respond at first. “You heard? From rumors?” He asked, ignoring the ‘busy’ part she had mentioned before, turning to the vials of liquids lined up in a row and began picking a few of them, uncorking and adding them to the cauldron before lighting a small fire under it, picking up a spoon and stirring slowly. 

“Yes. It was all only rumors, which is why I wanted to ask. I usually pay no mind to them but,” She hesitated, glancing up and eyeing him, “I had seen some hexes thrown your way for myself, and had seen how you isolate yourself. Even getting kicked from the Slytherin Quidditch team kind of proved the point.” She shrugged, slowly adding a finely ground powder, a green smoke poofing up from the cauldron as Draco continued to stir. The way they worked together was as if they had worked together for years before hand. They flowed together in such a way, without even asking the other which step they were on or what was left, that just fit. They had taken their own spots and worked flawlessly, effortlessly together. Draco, admittedly, loved having her as a potions partner.

“Well,” Draco began, lowering his voice so it was only a whisper, “What you heard was probably true. I’m not going to be arrogant and say I don’t get bullied. It happens daily at least, and I’m sad to say I’ve grown used to it. I’ve taken to making potions for myself to handle it now, since going to Madame Pomfrey requires her to tell my mother.” He pursed his lips, glancing around and locking eyes with Harry who had for some reason been staring in his direction. He smiled softly before Harry looked away, and he glanced back to his potion partner, noticing that she had been staring at him. “My mother does want to pull me from school, saying that homeschooling will work out fine. But, it’s my damn Slytherin pride that keeps me from doing it.” Draco shrugged, sighing softly. “I don’t want my mother to keep worrying, so I don’t go to the nurse anymore. As far as my mom knows, the bullying has stopped, and now all is quiet.”

“If you ever need help, whether after you get bullied or to keep them from bullying, I’m here. I could help you make any potions you need as well.” Hermione suggested, smiling up at him, and Draco took a moment to consider it. She wasn’t exactly a Slytherin, she may not have an ulterior motive for this extending hand she was providing, but Draco was raised never to chance it. Draco just nodded in reply, though didn’t accept nor deny the words. “But on a different topic, have you been eating?” Draco glanced up, surprise clear on his face, and she laughed. “I haven’t seen you in the great hall. And yesterday when I specifically told you and Harry to be in the great hall to eat, you didn’t show up.” She seemed upset that they hadn’t listened, but Draco wondered if it was because she was worried they weren’t eating or worried that they didn’t think she was the boss of them.

“We had grabbed some dinner and ate in the library. You don’t need to worry about that, I won’t starve myself just because of a few bullies.” Draco rolled his eyes, thinking back to Harry forcing him to eat a healthy dinner before he could have any dessert and smiled. “Anyway, if I had shown up in the great hall with Harry walking beside me, it would have started a riot.” Hermione laughed, though nodded her agreement, and Draco glanced over toward Harry who, once again, seemed distracted. Ron began pouring a purple liquid into the cauldron and Draco winced, knowing what was about to happen. The cauldron exploded, causing Hermione to turn around and watch, as well as most other students, and Snape to walk to the back of the class chanting a spell to clean up the acid spilling along the floor and table. Harry didn’t seem so distracted anymore, instead trying to keep the acid from touching his skin seemed to be top priority at the moment. Hermione tutted, and Draco smirked, turning and grabbing a light green vial and slowly adding it to the cauldron. Hermione turned back around, grabbing the purple liquid Ron had picked up, and began adding it quickly so it had been completely added before the green was finished. Draco stirred, the potion thickening and turning an ivory colour.

Hermione glanced up to Draco, and they both smiled at each other, pleased. Draco took the spoon out, setting it down and letting the ointment rest a bit, Hermione moving to blow out the small fire. Draco walked back around the table, taking his seat once again.

“You know, I think we should be partners again sometime.” Draco smirked, leaning against his desk and eyeing the smart girl in front of him.

“Definitely. This was the easiest I’ve ever made a potion, usually I’m having to teach whoever I partnered with as I’m going along. You wouldn’t believe the number of times I’ve grown so frustrated I almost hexed Harry for almost adding something he shouldn’t have.” Hermione replied, grinning ear to ear. Draco laughed, causing a few nearby students to glance over uneasily, though he ignored them.

“Oh, I get that. He almost set the library on fire in our earlier student session.” Draco then began laughing at the horrified expression Hermione had taken on, though she quickly began laughing along too.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.

 

The day passed on rather quickly, and Draco had managed to push Harry from his mind a good portion of the day. It was only when eating dinner in the library had the awkward boy plauged his thoughts so much he wanted to pull his hair out. Where was he? Eating in the great hall with his friends, hopefully. Draco took a bite of his treacle tart, finished with his dinner already, and opened the potions book he had checked out recently. His eyes scanned the words, though nothing really got through the fog of his thoughts of Harry.

Why was he thinking so much of this boy? Sure they were friends, but he never thought this much about Pansy or Blaise before. Why was he so worried for him too? Anytime he wasn’t around him, Draco’s thoughts constantly worried if he was okay, if he was being hurt somehow. If he was tired and needed sleep, if he was skipping a meal to do something else even though he needed to eat. Draco shook his head, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself. Why this? He had made it through his whole life never feeling this way. He had heard of a few people talking like this before, mainly just a few hufflepuff, but he always thought the others had exagerated. He hated this feeling of need and protectiveness but with no way to fulfill on any of it. The feelings just kept piling up and he felt like he was about to explode.

‘ _ I need to go find Harry. Just to see him, make sure he is okay. _ ’ Draco thought to himself, shaking his head and finishing off his treacle tart, making another scan of the words on the page without them really clicking in his brain. No, he couldn’t go find Harry. He isn’t a stalker, he isn’t someone who couldn’t control himself and his feelings. He took another deep breath, trying so hard to handle everything.

The door was opened, and he heard the librarian offer a greeting to the student who came in. Then, he heard Harry’s voice give a polite greeting back and Draco tensed himself completely, trying to physically tame himself and hide any feelings he may have been showing before. ‘ _ Don’t let him know. Don’t let him see. _ ’

Harry rounded the corner, then had a relieved sort of smile once he had met the eyes of Draco. Draco almost crumpled in on himself, why was Harry relieved to see him? Harry moved slowly, sitting in his chair across from Draco and leaning forward on the table, smiling at Draco though remaining quiet. Draco, in turn, studied Harry’s eyes and couldn’t help but fall inside the emeralds that seemed so inviting.

“So, Hermione was your potions partner today?” Harry asked gently, the worry reappearing on his face that Draco had seen this morning. Draco couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head at the misplaced worry.

“Yes. She was wonderful at what she did. Our project was a complete success, unlike yours.” Draco laughed as Harry blushed in return and reached a hand up to rub the back of his head.

“Yeah, we both were a bit distracted.” Harry admitted, smiling softly back up toward Draco. “I just wanted to make sure she was,” Harry hesitated, glancing down at the table and biting his lip, “Ah, nice to you.” Draco laughed again, shaking his head.

“She said she wants to be my friend.” Draco admitted, grinning at the sudden surprised smile that Harry took on.

“That’s amazing!” Harry practically yelled out, and Draco shushed him this time, knowing that Madame Pince was in the library now, though chuckled again under his breath.

“It’s okay.” He admitted, though smiled the entire time. Harry smiled in return, and they stared at each other in silence for a moment before Harry started, turning and reaching into a pocket of his robes suddenly. Draco leaned back, furrowing his brow and waiting for Harry, wondering what he was doing.

“I got a reply from the twins.” Harry whispered, sliding a folded piece of parchment across the table. Draco smiled, reaching forward and taking the paper, reading over it.

After finishing, Draco folded the paper slowly, sliding it over and contemplated it. Obviously Harry wouldn’t trust Draco completely, so they’d need to take another person with them. Ron hated him, so if Draco was to accompany them, they’d have to take Hermione. Draco pursed his lips, crossing his arms and thinking for a moment, trying to picture what kind of product the twins would have come up with, but was having a hard time considering how truly random they were.

“What do you think?” Harry asked nervously, and finally Draco glanced up and noticed the slight anxiety on his face. Draco smiled in return, reaching out and placing a hand on Harry’s to try and calm him.

“Well, I was thinking perhaps Hermione? I know Ron hates me, so I wouldn’t feel comfortable accompanying you there with him, though Hermione is okay with me.” Draco admitted, and watched confusion flicker across Harry’s face. Draco hesitated, taking his hand back and tilting his head. “What?”

Harry shook his head, laughing slightly. “Oh. You’re talking about the trust part, that’s why you think we need to bring someone else.” Harry said, leaning back and smirking at Draco. Draco furrowed his brow but nodded. “You think I don’t trust you?” Harry asked, and Draco nodded again, slower this time. “You git, of course I trust you. I also trust the twins. They’d never make me or anyone else test something that may potentially hurt us. Their ‘projects’ are pranks and games. It’ll be fine. I wanted to bring you with me, only you.” Harry supplied, and Draco widened his eyes slowly, taking all of this in.

They sat there in silence for a few moments longer, and Harry shifted in his seat before sitting up toward Draco again. “I really want to get that book, Draco.” Harry admitted, and Draco glanced up toward Harry, seeing shining honesty in his eyes.

“I do too.” Draco admitted quietly, and slowly let himself fall apart under the gaze of his crush. They watched each other quietly for a moment or two before Harry reached his hand out, taking the paper and placing it back in his pocket before withdrawing the crystal he apparently always kept on him. Without missing a beat, Draco reached forward and touched the crystal as well, the red fog beginning to swirl once again. “It hasn’t changed.” Draco stated, and Harry nodded slowly.

“Tomorrow we’ll know what it means.” Harry said quietly, and Draco tried to keep his eyes away from the emerald green ones staring at him. “Though, we could just  _ tell _ each other how we feel.” Harry supplied quietly, watching as Draco slowly lifted his gaze to meet his finally.

“It’s not that easy.” Draco replied, and he watched Harry nod slowly in agreement. Harry withdrew the crystal, pocketing it, and Draco let his hand float there for another moment before withdrawing it.

“Will you come with me, then?” Harry asked, biting his lip as Draco chuckled, smirking.

“I don’t know, how much are you willing to pay me?” Harry widened his eyes before realizing that Draco was messing with him, chuckling as well and immediately relaxing. “Harry, I already said I would.” Draco admitted, smiling toward the messy haired boy.

“Then tomorrow. We can meet in the entrance hall?” Harry suggested, and Draco glanced downward, furrowing his brow. He really didn’t want to meet up with Harry somewhere public, he wanted to make sure no one would turn against him for wanting to be friends with the death child.

“How about outside at the gate of the school?” Draco suggested, smiling up toward Harry like nothing was amiss. Harry studied him for a moment before nodding slowly, agreeing. “Good. I’ll see you there tomorrow then.” Draco said, grinning at the slow smile that formed on Harry’s face.

“So, time to study potions now, yes?” Harry asked, grinning as he leans over to place his bookbag on the table, withdrawing his cauldron and textbook.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was smart. At least, he thought so. But no matter how often he thought about it throughout the day, he couldn’t think up any idea as to what he might be testing at dinnertime. He knew the twins, knew how they worked mostly, and definitely knew of their store and prank wars. Was this just them messing with Harry to get a laugh, or was this something serious that they actually needed a report written out and sent back so they knew exactly how this product worked? And what exactly would this product be? Why did it need two people?

Harry racked his brain throughout all his classes, hardly paying any attention and getting reprimanded for it constantly. And of course, Draco ran through his head some as well, though his thoughts always drew back to the more pressing matter. Was it some kind of harmful prank? Would Harry regret inviting Draco along? On top of that, he knew Ron hated Draco, but would the twins be okay with Draco accompanying Harry on this? Harry shook his head, trying to clear the constant fog of thoughts swimming through his mind.

He walked toward the great hall, then hesitated and stopped in the middle of the hall, bumping into a few students though reaching out to grab ahold of Hermione. He pulled her to the side, grateful that Ron hadn’t noticed and kept walking, too focused on the thought of the food he was about to eat. “Hey, I just wanted to let you know I’m going to go eat with Draco in the library.” He whispered toward her, smiling nervously. He heard from Draco that she’d been nice toward him, but he still didn’t know exactly why. He remembered quite clearly back when she had punched him square in the jaw, though as he thought about it, he definitely deserved it at the time.

“Do you want to be alone, or could I come?” She asked, perking up instantly and smiling. Harry blinked a few times, trying to get the words to sink in before he nodded slowly, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Of course. Though, I don’t know for sure if he’s in the library. He just usually is.” Harry mentioned, then smiled when Hermione took his arm and started dragging him toward the kitchen.

“Well, in any case, we’ll grab some food so I can  _ make sure _ you two are eating. I’d like to see it with my own eyes instead of a secondhand ‘Oh yeah I’m eating a bunch of things,’” She mocked a boy’s voice at the end, causing Harry to burst out laughing. He turned around, eyeing his redhead friend entering the great hall without even realizing his friends weren’t behind him anymore.

“Shouldn’t we tell Ron where we’re going?”

“So that he can get mad that we’re hanging out with Draco again?” Hermione answered with a slight tinge of anger in her voice. This caused Harry to hesitate, suddenly wondering if they had fought recently about this.

“Well, he  _ is _ your boyfriend. Shouldn’t he know you’re going to be in the library at least?” Harry asked, being pulled quicker by Hermione down another hallway.

“It’s not like he cares. I can disappear for three days and the moment I get back it’s ‘Hey, missed you, so guess what happened in Quidditch today.’” She mocked a boys voice again, though Harry didn’t feel the need to laugh this time. His friends were having a fight apparently, a big fight that he hadn’t known about. How oblivious was he to not notice these things?

“Maybe we should talk to him about-”

“If he can’t figure it out on his own then he doesn’t need someone explaining it to him!” Hermione practically shouted, yanking Harry along with her into the kitchens. They ordered some food, Hermione angerly and Harry a bit timidly, before picking up baskets full of food and beginning their trek toward the library. They remained quiet for some time, Hermione calming down and Harry too scared to say anything else that may cause her to break out yelling at him again. Girls were scary.

“We don’t like that you’ve been seen with Harry a lot, Malfoy.” Harry froze in his tracks, eyes widening as he heard a woman’s icy voice nearby, and knew if he turned the corner he may see something he didn’t want to. ‘ _ Why is it always this hallway? _ ’ He thought to himself, thinking of a few days ago when he had fought back two boys from bullying Draco in this same hallway outside of the library.

“And what business is it of yours what Harry does?” He heard Draco retort just as icily, and Harry moved his gaze toward Hermione, who also seemed frozen in spot. They locked eyes and Harry was about to step forward and end this argument before it started until a hand reached out, Hermione’s hand, which stopped him. He glanced at her with a worried expression, and she shook her head mouthing, ‘Wait.’

“It’s our business because we are part of the council in Harry’s fan club, Malfoy. We also know the history between you two.” Another, higher pitched voice replied, and Harry couldn’t help but think the girl sounded too snooty for her own good. “You’re just messing with him, trying to hurt him in some way. He’s too trusting, he doesn’t know any better. We want you to stop before we retaliate.”

Harry glanced at Hermione, urgency in his eyes. He wanted to rush in and tell those girls to fuck off, to protect Draco, but his friend kept holding him back. ‘Wait,’ She mouthed again, squeezing Harry’s wrist harder in an attempt to get him to stay in place. Harry bounced from foot to foot soundlessly, listening in and closing his eyes. His thoughts went back to the few times he had witnessed Draco being hexed, the time he was able to fight back and chase the bullies away. Why was Hermione holding him back?

“Look, I’m not out to hurt your precious golden boy. He asked to be  _ my _ friend, believe it or not.” Draco replied angrily before he heard a few footsteps. “If you want him to stop hanging around me, then talk to him yourself.”

“Malfoy, do not walk away from us!” The original girl yelled out, and the footsteps stopped. There was silence for a moment before Draco spoke again.

“I’m not going to hurt Harry. Ever again. I know this may not mean anything to you or anyone else in this bloody school. But he’s my only happiness for now until he too realizes how bad I am for him. So no, I won’t tear myself away from him. If you want this friendship to stop, you’ll have to confront  _ him _ .” Draco replied, a tenseness in his voice that caused Harry to whimper quietly, glancing back toward Hermione. She had her brow furrowed, but shook her head again. What was she waiting for?

“You think you’re just so good now? I’ll prove to you that you’re just the same as you were before.” The snooty girl replied, a few heavy footsteps sounding as she moved closer toward Draco before she yelled out, “Abolebitque!”

Hermione finally released Harry as she heard a spell being slung, and Harry dropped his basket, rushing around the corner and yelling out, “Expelliarmus!” The snooty girl, a Gryffindor girl with long blonde hair and a slightly scrunched nose, lost her wand as it flew across the hall. Draco let out a yelp as the sleeve of his robe began to burn, trying to pat it out quickly, though the burning fire wouldn’t stop. Hermione appeared behind Harry, yelling out a countercurse toward Draco to put out the fire as Harry yelled out another spell to push both girls toward the wall roughly, running quickly between them and Draco.

“I never liked the fan club, to begin with, but this has gone  _ too _ far,” Harry growled out, taking a few more steps toward the girls. They both whimpered, raising their hands to hide their faces, and Harry eyed the icy girl he had heard earlier. He slightly recognized her as one of the girls who constantly asked him out, raven-haired Ravenclaw who had thought she deserved Harry’s attention more than his own friends. He shook his head, growling low as he took another step toward them, Hermione’s mumbling to Draco behind him easing his anger slightly. “Just go. And never speak to Draco or me again. Do  _ not _ make me go to your bloody fan club just to make sure you two get kicked out.” Harry threatened, and both girls squeaked, running from their spot on the wall down the hall.

Harry took a deep breath, pocketing his wand and turning around to meet the stares of his friends. He shrugged sheepishly, taking a few steps back toward Draco, his eyes landing on his now burned sleeve. “Are you okay?” Harry asked quietly, reaching forward hesitantly to inspect, though not wanting to touch it in case he had been burned.

“I’m fine.” Draco replied, his voice tense as he eyed the ground between the two boys. There was an uncertain stillness for a moment before Hermione sighed loudly, causing both boys to jump and look at her.

“Obviously you were burned Draco. Let’s go to the nurse and have you treated.” Hermione said kindly, though a tad annoyed. Harry smiled softly at the care she had toward Draco, knowing if Harry had been in this situation she would have done the same. Draco shook his head quickly, taking a step away from her.

“I told you already, Hermione. I’m not going to the nurse.” Draco replied, bringing his burned arm closer to himself, holding in against his chest as he eyed the girl with nervousness.

“Why not?” Harry asked quickly, worry furrowing his brow. He took another step toward Draco, reaching his hand out lightly. He watched Draco struggle with indecision before he shook his head, quickly glancing toward the library doors as if he wanted to escape.

“It’s a long story.” Draco said simply, not bothering to elaborate,

“At least let me heal you.” Harry responded quietly, knowing that Hermione hadn’t known about his healing classes he had been taking. He felt Hermione’s eyes on him, staring daggers into him, though she hadn’t spoken up. Harry instead kept his eyes trained on Draco, watching indecision flare in his eyes again before he flinched from the pain in his arm. Harry took another step closer, worry clear in his tense features. He had the power to help Draco, to heal him and stop the pain. Why was Draco being like this? “Just let me help you.” The pain and urgency in Harry’s voice was clear, and it caused Draco to quickly glance back toward Harry, locking eyes with him. He watched the resolve melt away, and Draco nodded slowly in agreement. The relief Harry felt sagged through him, and he nodded his head toward the library. “Inside. I’ll heal you, then we can eat.”

 

.:.:.:.:.:.

 

“You both have some explaining to do.” Hermione chastised, and both Harry and Draco ducked their heads timidly, Harry taking a few quick bites of his food. After the fight, Hermione had made sure to grab the food they both dropped, and Harry had taken his time healing the burn that had appeared on Draco’s forearm. Hermione had taken an extra chair from a nearby table so she could sit at their usual spot. They had been eating for a few minutes and were mostly done with their food before she spoke. She handed Harry some pumpkin pie, and Draco a treacle tart before continuing. “Draco, you need to explain how often you’re bullied like that. I knew you were bullied fairly regularly, but is it always physcial?” She asked, concern in her voice before she turned toward Harry. “And Harry. When exactly have you had the time to learn wandless healing magic? And why haven’t Ron or I heard about it?” Harry glanced up guiltily, noticing that Draco seemed surprised to hear this fact come from Hermione. He glanced between the two gazes now falling on him, and he sighed, shaking his head.

“You have to understand. If I was allowed to tell you, I would have.” He reasoned. He wasn’t exactly lying. Madame Pomfrey had told him not to tell anyone of their private lessons, though he hadn’t wanted to anyway. However, with the way things go, he would have eventually told Hermione and Ron just so they were caught up with his life. That’s just how it happens. Harry went through the motions, explaining to Hermione what he had to Draco before, and how Madame Pomfrey hadn’t wanted anyone else to know otherwise students would want to sign up for the class, and most wouldn’t have the aptitude for it. Hermione pursed her lips, though sighed and nodded along. She had wanted to be mad, but Harry was making a lot of sense.

“Fine, fine.” She relented, waving dismissively toward Harry as she finished her dessert, taking out her wand to clean the table.

“Well, now that we’re done eating we should probably head to class. We’ll be late.” Draco said, beginning to stand before Harry reached a hand out and yanked him back down into his seat.

“Draco. I told my side, now it’s your turn. I didn’t know you were bullied so much. Is it always this physical?” Harry’s voice had a tinge of worry in it once again, and it caused Draco to take a deep breath. He watched the boy close his eyes, as if steeling himself, then open and stare at the table.

“I told you before, Harry, that I was bullied. That no one liked me.” Draco replied, emotion torn from his voice so he sounded monotone.

“Draco.” Harry warned, and watched the boy in question raise his eyes to study Harry. He stared into his grey stormy eyes, watching as emotions warred over each other before Draco bit his lip and finally turned his attention back toward the table.

“It’s not always physical, though it has been becoming that way more often recently.” Draco admitted, and Harry couldn’t help but let out an angry huff. Harry turned his attention toward Hermione, gesturing with his head toward Draco before she sighed.

“Harry, we can’t exactly stop them from doing anything, and we can’t help Draco unless he agrees to let us help him.” She reasoned, though Harry wouldn’t take any of it. He shook his head, glancing back down toward the timid boy slouching in front of him, and his chest constricted in a painful need to help him.

“Draco,” He began, and waited for the blond boy to raise his head and meet his eyes, “I don’t want them to hurt you. I’ll do anything to keep them from doing this to you. What can I do?” Harry practically begged, shaking his head as he watched Draco curl in on himself once again.

“There’s nothing you can do, Harry.” Draco finally said, quietly, and continued before Harry could speak up again, “This is just reprecutions for what I did as a kid. I was a prat, I bullied everyone else, and now this is payback time for them. I deserve it all after what I did.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and the anger coursing through him caused him to stand quickly and slam his hand on the table.

“No. You don’t deserve this treatment Draco. You’re a good guy.” Harry growled out, and watched as Draco flinched. This simple movement tore at Harry’s heart, and his eyes widened, his body slumping slightly. “Oh, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay.” Draco interupted quietly, glancing up and faking a smile toward Harry. Harry just shook his head, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry. I just,” Harry sniffed, tears prickling behind closed eyelids as he laid his head down on Draco’s lap, “I just don’t want you to be hurt anymore. It’s not fair.” Quiet surrounded them as Draco slowly let his hands lay on Harry’s back, rubbing small circles in an attempt to calm Harry down.

“It’s okay Harry.” Draco spoke calmly, and it caused Harry to glance upward, searching the boy. Draco’s eyes were soft, and Harry finally calmed down enough to be satisfied. He sniffed again, standing and pulling his chair back, sitting down once more.

“We need to get to class.” Hermione finally spoke up, and both boys flushed at the realization that their moment had an audience.

“Right. Let’s do that.” Harry agreed, standing and shouldering his bag.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around himself, his eyes darting along the snow-covered road as he anxiously waits for a certain blonde boy to appear. The cold didn’t bother him much, nor did the aching press of metal on his back as he leaned against the post waiting for Draco. His mind was elsewhere, worried that Draco may have been caught by someone else trying to bully him, or what the twins were about to force Harry to do. He glanced again back toward the path, the worry for Draco now winning over the worry of what the twins were palnning. Harry pushed off of the gate, about to head back toward the castle when Draco finally appeared around the bend, waving towad Harry. His heart leapt, watching the warmly clad boy take his time walking toward him, and then constricted as thoughts plagued his mind about how Harry wanted to keep him warm by being close to him, hugging him, holding him against his body-

“Hey, Harry. You ready?” Draco asked, smiling toward him. Draco’s normally pale faced was already beginning to pink from the cold, and Harry bit his lip at the way Draco just looked too  _ cute _ . Harry coughed, trying to hide his amusement as he smiled and nodded back. “You aren’t dressed very warm.” Draco noted as Harry turned around and they began their walk toward Hogsmeade.

“I’m warm blooded.” Harry supplied, and heard Draco laugh in response. Harry smiled, loving the sound. They continued to lightly converse on their way, Harry trying his hardest to be funny so he could hear the boy laugh again and again, and was almost disappointed when the town came into view. The boys moved closer toward each other as to not lose sight of each other, the town busier than usual, and were finally able to slink into the Three Broomsticks. Draco removed his coat and slung it over a rack, removing another piece of clothing as Harry began laughing at how many layers Draco had dressed in.

“Hey, not everyone is as warm as you Harry.” Draco replied, and Harry smiled brightly toward the boy. The journey had left Draco’s face very pink, and Harry raised a warm hand to place against the cold cheek. His smile grew as Draco practically nuzzled into the warmth. “Bloody hell, Harry. I thought you would be freezing.” Draco admitted, sighing when Harry, reluctantly, removed his hand finally. Harry laughed again, shaking his head.

“I told you I was warm blooded.” He began walking toward the corner of the room, searching the building but not spying the twin red heads anywhere. Harry sat, motioning Draco to sit next to him as a waitress approached. They ordered four butterbeers, the waitress eyeing them curiously before they began their wait. It didn’t take long before two tall, laughing boys entered the building, earning a few concerned groans from nearby patrons. The twins glanced around, then after spotting Harry made their way over. Their eyes seemed wary of the boy sitting next to him, but neither decided to bring it up.

“Hey Harry!” Fred began, smiling and sliding into the seat just as the four butterbeers were placed on the table.

“It’s been so long!” George piped in, and Harry couldn’t help but smile brightly toward the two. He had definitely missed them.

“Way too long. I already ordered some butterbeers for us all.” Harry stated, motioning toward the cups in front of them as he reached out and began sipping from his cup. The twins laughed, and they began by just catching up. Harry spoke of his classes, some of them anyway, and the twins remarked about how well their store was doing.

“Anyway, speaking of new products,” Fred began.

“That’s the whole reason you two are here!” George waved his hand toward both Harry and Draco, and Harry couldn’t help but feel elated that the twins were including Draco and not just questioning them.

“Like I mentioned in our letter, we’re starting a catalogue,”

“We’re hoping to bring in a lot more business with it,”

“And of course we’re going to have some items in it that we sell from the store,”

“But we’re also wanting to add in some items that are catalogue-specific!” George explained excitedly, both twins leaning forward and talking quickly.

“That’s where you come in! We have this product, it’s the last one we need tested.” Fred explained, grinning toward the two boys. “If you agree, we will need a report on it. Nothing too bad, just how long it lasted, if there were any side effects, burning of the skin, et cetera.” He waved his hand as if this was nothing, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, what is it we’re testing?” Draco asked, agreeing to it as both twins glanced at him with bright grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Abolebitque" the spell that the Ravenclaw girl used against Draco, actually means 'Burn' in Latin (according to google translate). I couldn't exactly find a known spell online that did what I wanted it to, so I just tried this out. If you all don't like it, I won't make this a habit, though I thought this may be a nice solution to my problem. Hopefully, it worked out well enough!


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s a lotion, basically.” Fred began, reaching into a bag he had kept on his side and rummaging inside for the product he had started to explain.

“It’s a potion lotion,” George said, causing the twins to laugh and the other two boys to smile in humor, “Anyway, it’s nothing too bad. It  _ should _ wear off in about an hour, though the actual timing is what’s getting the better of us.” George admitted, shrugging as Fred finally pulled out a few pieces of paper and a small but bright orange bottle. 

“We just need you to sign these papers, to make it official,” Fred said sheepishly, holding a quill out and glancing away from Harry and Draco as if embarrassed. Harry laughed, taking the quill and immediately signing his name.

“It’s alright Fred, I understand,” Harry said, and watched as both twins glanced at each other then back at him. Harry was confused for a moment, though shrugged it off when they didn’t say anything. Draco eyed the twins as Harry signed the paper, taking in their appearances and behaviours. So the less energetic, by a small margin, to be honest, was Fred? It seemed that he handled the writing and paperwork, and George the inventing? Draco didn’t have much time to mull this over before he was handed the paper and quill. Draco began reading, glancing over the contract that Harry had signed so willingly without even taking a second glance.

After a few moments, he nodded his head and signed the line under Harry’s name, hearing two breaths of relief from across the table. Draco smiled timidly toward the two, shrugging toward Harry as he handed the paper back toward the original owners. George held the bottle, opening the cap to let them see the orange cream inside.

“We have come to call it the Adherent oil. Basically, it only works on sticking skin to skin. You apply this to your hand, or wherever, then the next person you touch with that portion of your skin you must remain touching in some way for an hour.” George explained, grinning. Harry laughed, shaking his head, and Draco pursed his lips. This would be a wonderful prank, no wonder the twins were so happy about it. Then, Draco slowly came to realize the predicament they were in.

“We just need you two to hold hands for about an hour. Should be okay, right?” Fred said, grinning as he placed the lid back on the jar, taking it from George and sliding it across the table. “Make sure to only get it on your hand, and to only touch Draco.” Draco glanced over at Harry, thankful once again that his face was flushed from cold so the others sitting at the table couldn’t see him flush from his emotions as well. Were the twins forcing him and Harry to hold hands? For an hour? He was simultaneously happy yet a tad scared. He was finally doing well enough to keep his emotions in check around Harry, so long as they weren’t too intimate, such as  _ touching each other in any way _ . Now they were to hold hands, and a part of him soared at the chance of being so close to Harry. But would he be able to hold himself back anymore?

Draco watched Harry carefully open the jar, place one hand lightly inside, and use the same hand to attempt to spread it across his skin. He made no move to touch it with his other hand, and Draco could spy the tension in his movements as he did this. Finally, Harry glanced over and met Draco’s eyes, smiling nervously. “Ready?” He asked, clearing his throat as Draco nodded slowly, raising his left hand into the air and holding it there. Harry turned to the side a bit to get a better angle, then lined up his right hand with Draco’s hand. They touched, and Draco felt his skin tingle just slightly.

“So?” George asked a tad nervously, and Fred nudged him with his elbow and gave him a look. Draco laughed at this, causing the twins to jump and glance wide-eyed toward him.

“It just tingles slightly. Not a bad feeling, it doesn’t burn.” Draco spoke as if reading for a class project while staring at their hands. “Actually, the tingling is starting to fade now. I don’t even feel it anymore.” Draco began the attempt to pull his hand away and felt it completely impossible to. “It’s not a sticky hold like I thought it would be. It just feels like a really powerful magnet is holding us together.” He glanced at Harry, watching the boy nod, his face full of wonder. Draco began twisting his hand and found that he could move his hand anywhere so long as it was still touching Harry. He laughed in response to this, grinning toward the twins. “It’s not even stuck in the initial contact place, you guys did a very good job with this,” Draco admitted, letting Harry and him twist their hands until their fingers pointed downward, entwining their fingers together. Draco glanced back at Harry, watching pink begin to grace his cheeks, and Draco had to bite his lip and glance away.

Slowly, a small round contraption was slid across the table by a twin, and Draco leaned forward to inspect it. Numbers were flickering on it, and Draco tried to wrap his head around what it was. He heard Harry laugh, and glanced over as Harry reached his free hand out to grab the machine. “A stopwatch?” Harry asked, eyeing the twins. They shrugged sheepishly, though Draco made a scoff of displeasure.

“What’s a stopwatch?” Draco asked, causing all three of the boys to burst out laughing. Draco made a move to cross his arms but found his hand stuck and huffed again. This caused another round of laughing to burst from Harry.

“It’s a muggle invention,”

“Where you click that little red button on the top,”

“And it begins counting the time,”

“Until you press the red button again.” The twins explained, grinning toward Draco. Draco pursed his lips but shrugged. Fred glanced over toward Harry and smiled. “We would really appreciate it if you would stop the timer exactly when you two are able to separate your hands and tell us the exact time that it shows on the screen.” Harry nodded, sliding the ‘stopwatch’ into a robe pocket.

“Oh,” George exclaimed, leaning over Fred and rummaging into his bag as Fred let out a yelp of surprise, trying to push George off of him. Draco smiled at the playfulness the two shared. George finally sat up, setting a small booklet down on the table between the two. “I don’t know why you were asking for this. We’ve been looking for an Aspectabund crystal for years and can’t find one.” 

Draco widened his eyes at finally spying the object they had been looking for, glancing toward Harry as he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Right. I just have a project on it in school, you know how that is. Thank you for letting me borrow it.” He reached his hand out, lightly taking the booklet and sliding it into a pocket on his robe. Draco turned back toward the twins, schooling his face as to not show any emotion. They would finally  _ know _ .

“No problem,” The twins exclaimed at the same time, and Draco couldn’t help but smile once more at how in sync they were. The three boys began their goodbyes, with promises to tell different people hello and whatnot, before they all slid out of their booths and began to stand. Draco stretched, pulling Harry’s arm up with him, giggling softly under his breath. Harry tensed slightly next to him, and Draco glanced over questioningly as he saw Harry’s cheeks begin to flush once again.

“You  _ giggle _ ?” Harry whispered under his breath, pulling the other boy closer to him so he could hear. Draco began to flush slightly at the closeness, glancing toward the floor.

“Doesn’t everyone?” He replied, glancing up and grinning at the wonder-filled and slightly flushed expression of Harry’s. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” Draco said finally, pulling Harry behind him toward the coat rack. He began picking his things up, starting with his thick scarf that he wrapped around his nose and neck, before grabbing his coat and eyeing it warily. It took a moment before Harry began to burst out laughing again.

“I guess you’re going to freeze then?” Harry suggested, and Draco sighed, slinging the heavy wool over his shoulder and glaring at the humour filled boy.

“I guess you’ll just have to keep me warm,” Draco answered playfully, taking a step into Harry’s personal space, pressing his chest against the tan boy. “You  _ are _ warm-blooded. You practically radiate heat.” Draco whispered through his scarf and delighted in the shiver than ran across Harry. It took a moment for the two boys to step apart, Harry clearing his throat again and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Right, yeah, of course. Since we’re stuck together we’ll be close by anyway.” Harry reasoned, and Draco felt his heart drop some as he nodded, glancing anywhere but at Harry. 

They began their trek back toward the castle in silence, Draco’s mind completely filled with the booklet located in Harry’s robe. Why not look now? Why did Harry seem so keen to not look when just a day ago he had seemed so eager to know?

“Draco,” Harry began, snapping him out of his stupor to glance over toward Harry. “I have a sort of personal question.” He spoke timidly like he was forcing himself to have a pleasant conversation with Draco. Did he regret doing this now? Is he just realizing how awful it was to be so close to Draco?

“Go ahead,” Draco answered icily, glaring toward the white of the path ahead of them. Harry tensed, probably hearing the tone Draco had used, and they fell into silence once more.

“Nevermind, it wasn’t important.” Harry finally whispered, and Draco glanced over at the hurt expression on Harry’s face. Draco’s heart melted and he furrowed his brow, accidentally taking a step too close toward Harry and brushing his side against the boy wonder’s.

“No, tell me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so rude.” Draco replied quietly, hiding their conjoined hands in their robes as a small group of students walked by, though they hadn’t seemed to pay too much attention to who the boys actually were. Draco once again hoped that no one would see them together, he was still too worried that the school, or the whole wizarding world, would turn on Harry. He didn’t want that.

“I was just wondering,” Harry began, biting his lip, and Draco had to force his eyes away and to take a deep breath. That little motion stirred butterflies in his stomach every time, and he had always wanted to step close and bite that lip for him. “If you were to ever get married,” Harry said slowly, snapping Draco out of his daydream again, “Would you consider taking your husband’s name, or sticking with the name Black?”

Draco blinked, confused about the question. He hadn’t really thought about this before, never really picturing himself marrying anyone considering everyone hated him now. ‘ _ Everyone except Harry. _ ’ A voice intruded, and Draco pushed that aside quickly. “I would probably drop the name Black.”

“I would have thought you would keep it since you’ve changed your last name once already,” Harry replied, and Draco glanced up, meeting Harry’s eyes for a moment before looking ahead of them where they were walking.

“I’ve switched my name once already, why not again?” Draco mumbled, shrugging. They walked in a still silence for another moment, Draco glancing up to admire the snow beginning to fall. “What about you?” Draco asked, then barked out a laugh, shaking his head, “Though I guess it’s obvious, isn’t it? I suppose you’d keep the name ‘Potter,’ with such a popularity and social standing behind it.” He glanced over in surprise as Harry made a huff of annoyance.

“That’s exactly why I’d be glad to be rid of it,” Harry replied icily, shaking his head. Snow began to collect in Harry’s dark hair, and Draco’s eyes glazed over as he watched the beauty of Harry become almost ethereal. “I hate being so popular, constantly being followed around with a camera and questions that make no sense. The moment I’m able to replace my name, I will.” Harry spoke with such finality that Draco glanced away, embarrassed he had previously thought otherwise. They remained quiet for some time, Draco forcing himself not to glance back at Harry for fear that he’d never look away. “I like the name, Black,” Harry whispered, and Draco’s hand tightened around Harry’s for a moment before relaxing quickly, his cheeks flushing from his momentary lapse of control.

“Really?” He asked, glad his voice hadn’t broken or betrayed his feelings.

“Yeah. It was Sirius’ name.” Harry replied kindly, and Draco smiled at the tone. He thought back, trying to remember any time he may have seen Harry’s godfather, but nothing came up aside from the papers. They walked in silence some more, and Draco noted how close they were to the gate into the grounds of the school.

“I’m sorry about your loss,” Draco whispered, glancing over and studying the water-eyed boy. Harry sniffed, smiling and glancing toward Draco.

“It’s okay. I have Remus now. He’s more of a parent to me than anyone else has been.” Harry admitted, and Draco smiled sadly, glancing toward the path ahead of them as they kept walking. A final silence settled around them, and they remained quiet the rest of the way into Hogwarts.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Draco was happy that Harry had agreed to wait out the Adherent oil in the library, away from prying eyes. They walked close together, successfully avoiding students until they slipped into the quiet room, immediately heading for their usual spot. Draco began to walk around the table toward his usual spot when Harry tugged against him. They both laughed lightly, and Draco walked around the same side of the table with Harry. They both organized the chairs to be next to one another and sat down finally. Draco studied the books lining the case in front of him, though his mind wandered back to the booklet in Harry’s robe.

“So, why haven’t you checked the colour code yet?” Draco asked quietly and felt Harry tense beside him. Draco decidedly didn’t turn to look at him, afraid of what he might see.

“I was going to wait until the oil ran out,” Harry replied coolly, though Draco knew he couldn’t hide the tension in his body.

“Why?”

“I’m afraid of what we may find out,” Harry admitted, and Draco tensed as well.

“Do you feel bad for me?” Draco asked, finally turning his gaze to land on the guilty boy, the emotion he could see clearly spurring him on, “Is it that you are my friend? Only since you felt bad for me? I don’t need pity, Potter.” Draco’s voice turned cold, and he watched as Harry scrambled to make sense of what he was hearing.

“What? No,” Harry replied, turning a confused gaze toward Draco before his face was set in determination and he repeated a little louder, “No.” He shook his head, slightly angry, and began searching his pockets. Harry slammed the metal stand onto the table, reaching inside his robes again to lightly place the crystal on top. He placed his hand against the crystal, glaring toward Draco and motioning his head toward the object of their thoughts for the last few days.

Draco sighed, reaching his free hand out and lightly touching the crystal as well, watching a bright red plume of smoke twirl and dance until it filled the crystal completely. Draco stared into the colour, slightly mesmerized by the brightness and clearness of the colour before it began to fade away and Draco realized Harry had removed his hand.

“Still red then,” Harry noted softly, digging his hand into his robe to bring the booklet out. He tried to open it a few times, unable to hold the stiff booklet still with just one hand as Draco laughed in response, shaking his head. Harry slumped slightly in defeat, and Draco rolled his eyes before moving his free hand away from the crystal to hold the book down, helping Harry. Harry smiled brightly toward Draco before opening the book and beginning to read the first page aloud.

“The Aspectabund crystal was made with one sole purpose, to show the feelings that two or more people share with each other. The colour of the smoke inside the crystal indicates the feelings in the relationship, and aides in deciding once and for all the current status between two people who may be confused or need proof. This booklet is the translation of colour to feelings, though not all colours that the crystal can create are listed here. Most colours will be muggy, a combination of two different colours if the two people feel differently about each other. Bright, clear colours simply mean that the two (or more) in question feel the exact same toward each other.” Harry took a breath, and Draco began to bite his lip. That must be wrong. There was no way Harry felt the way Draco felt. Unless Draco was misinterpreting what his feelings meant?

Harry ignored the rest of the page, instead beginning to turn and read through the list. “Yellow, anger, and revenge. Black, hatred, and loathing. Okay, not here- Pink, love. Of course,” Harry began mumbling under his breath, shaking his head as he kept turning the pages, “Blue, fondness, and friendship, completely platonic. That definitely makes sense now.” He kept turning the page until he finally stopped, spotting something of interest. “Ah Hah!”

Draco leaned forward, and they both read the page in their minds eagerly. 

 

‘Red: Longing- A yearning desire for the other person. Rarely found within the crystal, usually muddled with another colour so it's hard to spot. Much stronger than an average crush, coloured orange. Romantic, not platonic.’

 

Draco sucked in a breath just as Harry did, both boys finishing the definition at the same time. Draco leaned back quickly, realizing how close he had come to be around Harry when trying to read the booklet. They sat in silence for a few moments, Draco’s mind racing. ‘ _ He knows you like him now. He knows how you feel about him. He’ll run away now, you’ll lose him. ‘Much stronger than an average crush,’  _ fuck _ , did it have to go into such clear detail? Harry must hate you now- _ ’

“You like me too?” Harry practically whimpered, catching Draco off guard. Draco finally turned his gaze nervously toward the back of Harry’s head, and they sat in silence again. He slowly felt Harry tense beside him, until a sudden movement caught him off guard. It started with Harry squeezing Draco’s hand tightly, turning his body to face Draco before leaning forward and crushing his lips against Draco’s own. Draco was stunned for a moment, before realizing exactly what was happening. This was  _ Harry _ kissing him,  _ Harry’s _ lips on his own. Draco only hesitated for a moment before pushing back, kissing him with such force and longing that he had felt for not just days, but  _ years _ . 

Their lips parted to let each other in, tongues battling against each other, longing driving them to press their chests against each other and get as close to one another as possible. Draco didn’t know how long they had been like that, kissing so fiercely and needily, but they finally separated. Draco was lightheaded, breathing heavily, glancing into shining green eyes. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand, smiling a bit timidly toward him.

“Are,” Draco began, biting his lip as he watched as Harry groaned in response and pressed his lips against Draco’s again. They separated and Draco laughed lightly, smiling at him once more. “Are you sure about this?” He finally asked, and Harry’s expression was incredulous.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked, scoffing and shaking his head, though grinning all the same. “You’re amazing Draco. I can’t believe you like me too.” Harry glanced away, flushing slightly. Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“I don’t believe that.” Draco finally said, and Harry just shook his head, glancing back toward Draco with a smirk that had Draco grinning widely, but feeling slightly nervous.

“Let’s talk about that later. I’ve waited,” Harry began, moving closer and brushing his lips against Draco’s lightly, “So long,” Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s but pulled back, staring directly into his eyes, “For this.” Draco lunged, pressing his mouth needily against Harry once more, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and barely noting that they were no longer holding hands anymore. Draco heard a small click behind him, and in response broke from the kiss to glance and see what made the noise, eyeing the small circular device in Harry’s hand warily as Harry chuckled under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I just wanted to say that this may be the last chapter I upload for about a week. I'm not sure exactly how long my absence will last, but just know that by the time I come back I'll definitely have more chapters to upload! I won't stop writing just because I'm losing my data&wifi.   
> I wanted to ask a favor! I want reviews/comments of my fic! I know a lot of people have commented or messaged me already telling me what they think, and again I thank you guys so much for that. But I would love to have a lot of things to read once I get back! Sort of like a welcome back present, I suppose? You guys always make me super happy anytime I'm able to read any response to my story I find. And I will definitely have a lot of things for you guys to read once I get back as well! I'm even working a special project (A few actually 'cause I'm like that) that I hope you guys will like!   
> Keep your eyes out! When I come back, it'll be a mass upload party! I'll upload more than I usually do in one day, and reply to any comments/messages/etc that I receive! I hope you all have a wonderful week!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I bring fluff!  
> I mentioned before that I would have a mass upload party, so I hope you enjoy the not one, but two chapters I'm uploading to this fic! But that's not all (because seriously, I'm gone for a week and only two chapters are being uploaded? Ha)! I have another fic I am starting (a different AU, I'm trying to branch out and add a bit of something extra to it) that I hope you all will read! It should be uploaded now on my ao3 profile, the title of it called 'Blood Moon'! (I wonder what it's about, considering the title, lol) I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to leave comments, messages, etc.

Draco laughed, shaking his head as Harry continued to nibble on Draco’s neck. “Harry! We are supposed to be writing a report!” Draco chastised, causing Harry to laugh as well.

“You are, though,” Harry replied, biting against the pale skin under Draco’s ear, delighting in the racing pulse he felt there. “Remember, you said I shouldn’t be the one writing it.” He heard Draco sucked in a breath as Harry let his hand roam up Draco’s chest.

“I said you shouldn’t be  _ writing _ it because of your chicken scratch. I need your input for this.” Draco replied, shaking his hand as he reached up and took Harry’s hand, kissing it before returning it back to it’s owner. “Keep your hands to yourself, Potter.” Draco mumbled, grinning when Harry finally backed away.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so hard to do when such a beautiful person told me that they liked me back,” Harry mumbled through a grin, watching as Draco ran a hand through his hair though couldn’t contain his face-splitting grin.

“Technically, the crystal told you I liked you back,” Draco mumbled, taking his quill and continuing to write. Harry perked up, reaching over to grab the crystal.

“Oh yeah. Thank you crystal!” Harry said playfully, leaning down to kiss the clear orb in his hand. This caused Draco to glance over and narrow his eyes, watching the messy-haired boy.

“Are you going to help me with this or not?” Draco asked, huffing as he turned his attention back toward the paper in front of him. Harry sighed dramatically, leaning closer and letting his body touch Draco’s. 

“Fine, fine. I felt a slight tingling whenever the oil touched my hand. The moment I touched another person, the tingling went away as if the oil had done it’s part.” He replied lazily, turning the crystal around in his hands as he stared at it. “There was no burning sensation. I had no allergic or otherwise harmful reaction to it.” Harry began to smirk, leaning forward toward Draco’s ear. “It actually gave me the perfect excuse to be super close to my crush, so that’s a plus.”

Draco tensed next to him, blowing out a breath. “I’m not writing that,” Draco muttered, and Harry backed up quickly and began laughing. Draco smiled slowly, glancing over at the olive-skinned boy. Harry smiled happily, noting the happiness in Draco now as well causing his heart to swell. “I need you to take this seriously.”

“I am, I am!” Harry replied, turning in his seat to face the table again. He studied the crystal he held, tilting his head to the side as he wondered what colour it would show now…

“Harry.” Draco said, startling Harry out of his quick trance, causing Draco to laugh. “It really doesn’t seem like it.” Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“What else do you need to know?” Draco huffed, looking back over the paper. 

“I think all that’s left is how long the oil lasted.” Harry dug into his pocket, retrieving the stopwatch and laying it on the table. He watched Draco sneer at the object with humour.

“Just write the numbers down how you see them.” Harry responded, watching Draco study the object from afar a moment longer before transcribing the numbers down. Harry turned his attention back to the crystal in his hand, turning it over and over, staring into it. A few minutes pass before Draco slides the paper toward Harry, handing him the quill. Harry immediately leans down, signing his name under Draco’s as he hears a scoff beside him. “What?” Harry asks, finishing his signature.

“You never read anything you sign.” Draco mumbles, taking the paper back and folding it a few times, pocketing it into his robe. Harry glanced over, smirking and shrugging.

“I knew you wouldn’t do anything bad to me,” Harry began, leaning over toward the boy slowly. “I was also wanting to hurry up and finish so I could continue,” Harry nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck, licking a small spot and delighting in the small shiver that ran through him, “Doing this.”

“Harry,” Draco warned, though slowly wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Draco.” Harry countered, grinning as he began nibbling on Draco’s neck.

“It’s been thirty minutes and you’re already all over me,” Draco mumbled, letting his head fall and rest on Harry’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of spice and peppermint. He heard and felt Harry giggle, and Draco groaned lightly as Harry began to suck on his neck.

“I had to keep my hands to myself for so long, you think I can hold back anymore?” Harry asked quietly, wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him closer. Harry felt Draco’s pulse quicken under his lips and heard as Draco’s breathing quickly became ragged.

“Harry, we need to slow down,” Draco warned, nuzzling his head against Harry’s neck. Harry began biting at Draco’s once again, grinning at the reaction he kept receiving.

“And why is that?” Harry mumbled, sinking his teeth into Draco and earning a groan.

“I won’t be able to hold myself back, and we’re in the library.” Draco mumbled, causing Harry to huff and start to back away. Draco reluctantly backed away as well, and Harry studied the beautiful blond in front of him. They sat that way for a moment before Draco seemed to decide something, standing from his chair and sitting in Harry’s lap, nuzzling his head into Harry’s neck once more. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close.

“Draco?” Harry asked, raising the crystal he still held in his hand, glancing into it as he held Draco tightly against himself.

“Yeah?” Draco finally answered, breathlessly. Draco moved his head slightly, and then his hand raised as he placed it against the crystal. Red fog, though a lighter colour than before, began to swirl in the crystal, slowly changing to a hot pink. Harry flushed, smiling to himself.

“Ah, I have a question.” Harry began, glad he wasn’t actually looking into Draco’s eyes, but into the smoke that filled the crystal that was steadily turning into a lighter shade of pink, as if white kept getting added over time.

“And what is that question?” Draco asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry asked finally, and he felt Draco smile against his neck as Draco began lightly placing kisses there. Harry watched the fog turn to a bright pink now, swirling in the crystal as if dancing from happiness.

“Yes. Of course, Harry.” Draco replied, nibbling lightly on Harry’s neck. Harry began to grin, pulling the crystal and, in turn, Draco’s hand over. Harry lightly pressed Draco’s hand against his lips, kissing his knuckles.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Harry and Draco walked, hand in hand, toward the tower that housed the owls. Night had decended upon the grounds early, thanks to the winter season, and the boys knew that curfew wasn’t too far away. They walked in silence, though comforted by the presence of one another, and Harry pulled Draco over closer to him once he felt a shiver of cold run through the boy. Harry hoped that being near Draco could warm him up slightly, and was happy when Draco snuggled close into him, causing them to walk slower, though Harry couldn’t bring himself to mind that. They began climbing the steps outside, separating slightly so they wouldn’t stumble, but keeping their hands clasped together as if the oil was still on them.

They walked inside, Draco immediately sighing in relief as warmth rushed over them both, Harry smiling softly toward the blond. Harry began walking forward, dragging Draco behind him since he refused to let go of his hand, whistling upward. A snow coloured owl flew down, landing on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Harry smiled, raising his free hand to pet the bird. “Hey buddy,” Harry whispered in the eerie silence. Most of the owls were asleep, only a few hoots could be heard every now and then. Draco walked up slowly, eyeing the owl.

“This is your personal owl?” Draco asked lightly, reaching into his robe to withdraw the letter. “I recognize him.”

“Yes. This is Hedwig.” Harry responded, petting him again as the owl nudged his hand. Harry smiled, taking the letter from Draco and handing it over to Hedwig. “This needs to be taken to the twins. George and Fred Weasley.” He told him, and Hedwig wiggled around in place before flying up and out of the window. Harry sighed, watching his owl fly away, and glanced toward Draco with a worried expression. “I hope he’s not too tired.” Draco laughed, pulling Harry into a hug, and Harry gladly welcomed it as he buried his face into Draco’s chest.

“If he gets tired he’ll rest. Owls know how to take care of themselves, Harry.” Draco replied, rubbing Harry’s back in small circles. Harry drank in the comfort that Draco was permitting, and decided that standing there forever wouldn’t be such a bad idea. After a short time, however, Draco began to back away and Harry huffed in response. This caused Draco to laugh lightly, placing a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “It’s alright darling. We have plenty of time for that in the future.” His admission was whispered, but warmed him completely at the thought. A future with Draco?

“I would love that.” Harry whispered in response, raising his gaze and meeting slightly clouded grey eyes. Harry let his free hand run up Draco’s arm, over his shoulder to cup the back of Draco’s neck, pulling him into a tender kiss. The two stood there for a few moments more, neither wanting to break the kiss, though eventually needing to come up for breath.

“Curfew,” Draco mumbled breathlessly, his eyes closed. Harry watched his face, one that seemed to have pure bliss written across it, and waited a few moments before speaking.

“Open your eyes,” Harry whispered, adding a slight edge to his voice that caused Draco to groan. “I love to see the emotions you try to hide so obvious in them.”

“If I open my eyes then I won’t be able to hold myself back anymore.” Draco finally admitted, still rather breathlessly, and Harry danced with the idea in his mind, considering it, then considered it again. Finally, he sighed, sinking his face into Draco’s chest and pressing himself against the boy.

“I’ve never felt like this before,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s robes, biting his lip at the admission. Silence surrounded the couple once more, though Draco let his hands roam Harry’s back comfortingly.

“I haven’t either.” Draco finally replied, and Harry backed away slightly and glanced up into his closed eyes once more. He stood there, studying Draco, and was about to begin speaking again before Draco interrupted him, “Curfew.”

Harry sighed, nodding, taking a step back though holding Draco’s hand tightly. Draco finally let himself open his eyes, drinking in the sight of the flushed boy in front of him, squeezing Harry’s hand back in response. They turned, beginning their trek back down the tower steps, eyeing the darkened grounds that shimmered slightly from candlelight reflected off of snow. Harry felt weird but comforted, knowing that usually silence kept him awkwardly uncomfortable no matter the situation, but walking with Draco quietly felt more normal than anything he had felt before. When had his ex-nemesis begun to crawl his way into Harry? Had he always been in Harry’s heart, but Harry just didn’t know it before? Was all the fighting and names and wand slinging just ways to let out his feelings that he hadn’t completely understood before?

They began walking up the stairs of the abandoned hall, finally inside the warm embrace of the castle, when Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks. Harry turned, furrowing his brow toward the boy. He took a step closer, wrapping his free hand around Draco’s waist and watched as Draco let his eyes flutter shut once again. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes and no,” Draco admitted, then bit his lip, but kept his eyes closed. “I had been trying to distance myself from you for two reasons before. I didn’t want you to know I liked you so much, because I didn’t want to scare you off and lose the only happiness I finally had.” This admission sent sparks of pain through Harry’s chest. Draco had been avoiding him? Had Harry unknowingly hurt Draco before? “But also, I didn’t want you to experience a backlash from my bullying.” The hurt in his chest immediately turned to anger as Harry tightened his grip around Draco’s waist. “But this feels like such a dream. I don’t want to go now and wake up, realizing this was all just fake and have to go another day sitting near you without being able to-”

“Draco, this isn’t a dream.” Harry murmered, his tight grip around Draco’s waist pulling him closer against him. “I couldn’t go another day pretending I didn’t want this either.” His mind flashed back to his anger, never seeming to go away. “But the bullying will stop now.” Harry ground out, and felt Draco slump slightly in his arm, Draco letting his head fall to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

“No, it won’t. If anything it’ll get worse for me, and that’s the best outcome. The worst would be,” Draco’s voice cracked, and he shook his head against Harry’s shoulder before burrying it into Harry’s neck, continuing, “The worst would be that they begin to bully you as much as they do to me now.” Harry furrowed his brow. It seemed opposite to him, what Draco had just explained. Harry would prefer bullying aimed at himself if that meant that Draco no longer had the brunt of it. Though, he knew he could never admit this to Draco, he didn’t know how the little blond would react. He lifted his gaze to the ceiling, struggling to find something to calm the boy.

“Winter break,” Harry said finally, causing the blond to lift his head and glance at Harry in confusion. Harry broke into a wide smile, watching as Draco narrowed his eyes slowly as if in cautiousness. “Winter break is coming soon. Most people are leaving the castle. We’ll be mostly alone.” Harry leaned forward pressing his lips against Draco’s pale neck. He felt an intake of breath from his boyfriend, and smiled before nuzzling against the skin.

“That doesn’t-”

“It gives us something to look forward to,” Harry answered, backing away and shrugging. He watched Draco’s cautious gaze slowly fall and a nervous happiness replace it.

“You’ll be here?” He asked, biting his lip, and Harry had to laugh in response.

“I always am.” Harry leaned forward to press a kiss against Draco’s lips before backing up reluctantly. Draco glanced nervously up the stairs toward the Gryffindor tower, then down the stairs toward the dungeon, and quickly lept forward and pressed another searing kiss against Harry’s lips. Harry laughed as they finally parted, grinning toward him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,  _ boyfriend _ ,” Harry whispered and delighted at Draco’s flush that appeared across his cheeks. Oh, this will definitely be fun.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Harry’s thoughts ran a million miles an hour. What could he plan for winter break for Draco? Who were the main bullies that Harry could confront to stop the needless pain? Would Draco want anyone knowing they were dating? Should he tell Hermione? 

“Pudge-muffin,” He spoke out toward the portrait and glanced up toward the lady’s suspicious gaze. He raised his eyebrows toward her, watching her before she sighed and swung the portrait door open. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at her, walking through the door and into the empty common room. Or- mostly empty. Harry smiled at his friend, then faultered when he noticed the angry expression on his face.

“Where have you been?” Ron asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot lightly. Harry couldn’t help but smirk.

“You’re not serious?” Harry asked, taking a few more steps into the common room before Ron made an angry huffing noise.

“ _ Where _ have you been Harry? It is almost curfew! Were you hanging out with Malfoy again?” Ron asked, almost yelling. Harry glanced up at the landing that led to the dorms, but everything looked empty and void of people.

“So what if I was?” Harry asked cautiously, turning his gaze back toward his friend. Apparently, Ron has been picking up a few pointers from Molly. Ron stomped half across the room, stopping a few feet away from Harry.

“You need to stop being around him, Harry.” Ron spat out, shaking his head in disgust. An anger coursed through Harry’s stomach, but he shoved it down. This was his best friend.

“No,” Harry replied simply, watching as the small word boiled through the redhead.

“Harry! He is just playing you. He’s trying to get close to you for some stupid little plan that’ll hurt you.” Ron yelled out again, growing angrier. He started tapping his foot again, though this time Harry didn’t find it humourous, rather just plain annoying.

“He is not.” Harry ground out, feeling his hands start to shake before balling them up into fists. He will be patient. He will be fine.

“He’s a giant bloody arse, Harry! Remember? All the times he shoved your face into the gravel, called Hermione a  _ Mudblood _ , hated my family just because we were poor?” Ron yelled out, uncrossing his arms finally and balling his own hands into fists at his sides. Harry took a deep breath, forcing even more anger down. 

“He’s different now!”

“He’ll never be different! He’s a deatheater, Harry!”

“He’s not his father! He was forced into it!”

“He lied if that’s what he said!” Ron yelled and Harry turned and let his arm fly, punching the bricks next to him. He felt pain, but the adrenaline in his blood didn’t care.

“Stop talking about him like that!” Harry finally yelled, and he watched Ron take a small step back. “I don’t care if you still hate him! I don’t care if you hate him for the bloody rest of your life. But he’s apart of my life now, and if you want to be in it too you better bloody accept that! I don’t care if you’re not friends with him, I’m not asking you to be. All I’m saying is stop trying to get in between this because you can’t stop it.” Harry backed a few feet away from Ron, glaring daggers toward his friend. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before windows started to shatter around him.

“Is that what you think?” Ron ground out between his teeth, tightening his fists once more. Harry felt his adrenaline already starting to wear down, and he blinked wearily toward the red head.

“It’s the truth, Ron. Accept it, or get out.” Harry said finally, shaking his head. He watched Ron slowly start to realize what he was saying, an astonished look appearing on a usual oblivious face. “I can’t sleep in the same room as you tonight.” Harry finally admitted, glaring into and through Ron. “I’m going to the clinic, I’ll sleep there.” He turned around, pushing out of the portrait door roughly, ignoring the portrait lady’s cries of annoyance, turning and beginning his hike toward the hospital wing.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco had fallen asleep easily when his head finally hit his pillow, but this didn’t stop a nightmare from startling him awake. His eyes widened open, studying the fabric of the canopy above him as his heart raced in his chest, his blood pounding through him. He reached over slowly, wrapping his hand around his wand, a small comfort in itself, and waved it to light all the candles in the room. Draco figured it was just before dawn, like usual, and took deep breaths to calm himself before he was able to sit up and glance out the window to be sure. He watched as the sun slowly rose, thinking over the day before. It wasn’t just a dream, right? It couldn’t have just been a dream. Harry was finally his, it had to be real.

Draco wrapped his arms around himself, wandering slowly over toward the bathroom to ready himself for the day. He took his time, washing slowly and dressing even slower. His mind raced with the possibilities of failure for the day. Harry realizing he didn’t really like Draco. Harry ignoring him now instead of confronting him. Harry just wanting to stay friends, hoping Draco could understand and handle that. Harry getting  _ bullied _ , hit with a stinging charm-

Draco forced his eyes closed, squeezing them until he saw stars. He drew in a sharp breath, pulling on his gray sweater quickly before throwing his robes over his plain outfit. He just needed to see Harry, make sure everything was okay. He just needed a touch from Harry, even a simple hand hold, and it’ll be okay. Harry had this odd way about him that just made him relax anytime he was near. He needed that now, a feeling of anxiety bubbling in his chest making him wish he could just hide from the world and never return. He pushed through his pain, grabbing his bag on the way out of his room.

He wondered if Harry would be awake this early? If he was, where would he find them? He still had too many enemies in Gryffindor, he couldn’t exactly go knocking on the door asking for him. Perhaps Harry would think about the library? If Harry was up and wanted to see Draco, that’s where he would go right?

“Did you hear? I heard he punched a dog straight in the face.” Draco furrowed his brow as he walked, overhearing early gossipers in the halls. He kept to the side of the hall, attempting to stay in the shadow. And who would be a monster enough to punch a dog?

“I heard he punched  _ Ron Weasley _ straight in the face.” Draco hesitated, attempting to keep a smirk off of his face. This was Harry’s best friend. He shouldn’t be happy about Ron getting hurt, even if he was acting like a prat toward Harry.

“I don’t see Harry punching his own best friend.” Draco heard his name and came to a sudden halt, worrying quickly blooming in his stomach. It was just gossip, it didn’t mean anything. It was probably all fake.

“How likely is it that a dog was in the school then? How else would you explain Harry sleeping in the clinic, his hand bandaged as if he was in a fight? No one else was up last night in the Gryffindor tower but him.”

“Ron didn’t look-” Draco couldn’t hear the rest, instead choosing to take off at a run toward the clinic. It’s all wrong. The gossip is fake. Harry is okay. Even if it was true, it was just his hand, it’s not like he’s deathly ill. Harry had worse coming from Draco himself the past few years. This thought specifically drew more bubbling guilt and pain into his stomach and spurred him to run faster. Harry had to be okay.

Draco finally slowed, and eventually stopped himself in the hall just outside the clinic. He bent over, his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. This was silly. He had to get ahold of himself, why was he acting like this? It was silly rumors and gossip, Harry would be fine. Draco glanced wearily toward the door of the clinic, almost afraid to go inside. Harry is fine. Draco slowly straightened, taking a few deep breaths to attempt to slow his heart, failing to do so, before pushing the clinic doors open slowly and wandering in. He watched Madame Pomfrey peek her head out from behind a curtain, waving toward Draco before moving back and mumbling something to the patient. She finally left the curtains, wandering closer toward Draco and placing a large, though obviously fake, smile on her face, her worry creeping through like always.

“Hey, Draco. Is everything okay?” She asked quietly, reaching a hand out to place on Draco’s shoulder. He didn’t flinch away, which she took as a good sign, relaxing slightly. He smiled up at her and had to revel in the fact that her kindness never ceases to amaze him.

“I’m fine. I’m actually here because I heard someone else was here.” Draco bit his lip, glancing toward the floor. He knew that it would be hard to convince someone that Draco  _ wasn’t _ here to harm Harry, after so many years of their rivalry. Even thinking this, he felt Madame Pomfrey stiffen and draw her hand back.

“I’m sorry, but the confidentiality of my patients-”

“Draco?” He heard Harry call out, and Draco’s eyes widened slowly toward the curtains in the corner of the room. Why would there be curtains if it was just a hand injury? Is it worse than he thought? He watched Madame Pomfrey grow confused, and Draco began to walk forward before she reached out a hand to his shoulder to stop him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you-”

“No, it’s okay, let him through.” He heard Harry call out again, and felt the hesitation like waves from Madame Pomfrey before she finally lifted her hand. Draco began to walk toward the curtain, though broke into a jog halfway through the room. He slowed once he neared the curtains, hesitantly holding out a hand before sliding them open to spy inside. Draco let out a breath when he looked over the olive-skinned boy.

Harry sat on the bed, his clothes rumpled and hair a messy halo around his head. His hand was bandaged rather heavily, though otherwise no other signs of pain or injury. Draco let out a small whimper, looking over him and meeting Harry’s guilty gaze. Draco took a few steps forward, hesitantly, his fears and anxieties ringing in his head about whether Harry still felt the same, though immediate silence rang through his head as Harry leaned forward to grab Draco, roughly pulling him between Harry’s legs and wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. Harry buried his face into Draco’s chest, and Draco felt a knot that had formed in his stomach this morning immediately loosen, a blissful feeling settling over him as he laid his arms across Harry’s back, rubbing small circles into him. He felt a small whimper course through the injured boy, and he tightened his grip leaning down to place a small kiss into the messy mop of hair.

“How did you know I was here?” Harry mumbled, and Draco couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that Harry hadn’t even wanted to back away long enough to speak. This was what he had always wanted, and he was glad that his dream come true wasn’t turning into a nightmare in his reality. 

“I heard bloody gossipers,” Draco mumbled angrily, though the anger quickly faded as he held the boy in his arms. His mind was drawn to the bandage, frowning and pursing his lips. “What happened to your hand?”

“What were the gossipers saying?” Harry asked playfully, and Draco couldn’t help but smirk.

“That you punched a dog. That you punched Ron.” Draco smirked, keeping a specific thought of, ‘ _ Not much difference between the two really, _ ’ to himself. He knew Harry wouldn’t exactly appreciate it. He felt Harry slowly stiffen in his grasp, and frowned, rubbing small circles into his back once more and elating in the slow relaxation of Harry’s shoulders.

“Ron was waiting up for me in the common room. No one else was around.” Harry began, and Draco nodded slowly even though he knew Harry couldn’t see. He silently urged him on, pressing Harry gently toward him in a light hug. “He started fighting with me. I didn’t punch him, I punched a wall.” Draco furrowed his brow again. He would’ve preferred him punching Ron instead, but he let it slide.

“I don’t like you being hurt.” Draco finally admitted, pulling Harry closer against him.

“I don’t either.” Madame Pomfrey’s voice startled both boys, Draco jumping back to put some distance between the two. Why had Draco suddenly forgotten she was in the room? Why had his whole world suddenly revolved around Harry so much that he had forgotten basic proper etiquette? Draco cleared his throat, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks flush. He heard a small giggle issue from his left, sending a glare toward the boy, about to reach out to lightly smack him or maybe elbow him, though thinking better of it with the nurse standing right there. He glanced back to her, watching her study the two boys before huffing. “When did this happen?” She finally asked, her expression still suspicious, but walking around toward the other side of the bed and reaching a pitcher, pouring a red potion into a cup.

“Not too long ago,” Harry admitted, biting his lip and glancing up toward the blond. Draco felt himself melt on the inside from that simple gesture, wanting nothing more than to step back between Harry’s legs and press his mouth against Harry’s, but instead pressed his hand against a nearby dresser, leaning into it and squeezing. He had to be polite, he couldn’t just snog someone in front of an adult. Even if it was his boyfriend. Even if it was the most beautiful man alive in the whole world. Draco glanced away, closing his eyes to take a breath. Control, get control of yourself.

He heard Madame Pomfrey huff once more and opened his eyes to see her walk back to the bed and offer the potion toward Harry. She glanced back toward Draco, narrowing her eyes slightly. “How recently? Have you been  _ helping _ him, Harry?” She glanced at him, her eyes pointed before continuing. “With what I’ve been teaching you?” Harry flushed brightly, glancing toward the ground.

“I have,” Harry admitted quietly, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry Madame Pomfrey, I know you told me not to use it unless I was in class but-”

“I’m not happy with it.” She interrupted, causing Harry to open his eyes and glance upwards toward her. Draco studied the both of them, though settling his eyes on Madame Pomfrey as her eyes quickly shot between the two boys. “But if Draco refuses my help, I’m glad he’s getting help from someone capable.” She finally finished, crossing her arms. She stood there for another moment, both boys seeming to hold their breaths as she studied them. Eventually she turned on her heels, marching away though stopping at the curtain to glance back. “Classes start in two hours. You boys better get some breakfast, and do not be late.” She slung the curtains close with a metal  _ ring _ , leaving the two ‘alone’ in the confines of the curtains.

Draco stood still, confusion racking his brain from this interaction. Harry reached out, taking Draco’s hand and slowly walking him back to his spot between his legs. Draco glanced down, eyeing the sitting boy, and eventually took a deep breath and smiled softly. “Don’t be punching walls anymore. You scared the bloody hell out of me.”

“I won’t,” Harry promised, leaning his forehead against Draco’s chest once again. Draco let out a breath, wrapping his arms around him. They stood like that for a few moments before Draco began to back up, causing a small whine to issue from Harry. Draco smiled softly, glancing down and placing his hand on the boy’s cheek, tilting his face to look upward. 

“We need to go eat.” Harry pursed his lips, considering this, and Draco laughed playfully. They would eat no matter what Harry decided, but he let him have his little moment.

“Alright, fine.” Harry conceded, sighing and standing, lacing his unbandaged hand with Draco’s. Draco pushed the curtains aside, peeking into the abandoned room before they began to make their way toward the kitchens. 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.

 

“What the hell?” Draco heard a yell from behind them, and at the same time that Harry tightened his grip Draco had tried to yank his own hand away. They had been trying to avoid running into any unwanted attention in the halls, though it seemed they had been unfortunately caught. Draco again tried to yank his hand away, Harry this time allowing it, as they both spun around and glared toward the stranger intruding on their walk. “What is this?” A girl had yelled out, and Draco eyed the clear Gryffindor with distaste. She had four other girls behind her, only one a Ravenclaw while the rest matched her own house, and they each seemed to be in shock.

“Does it matter?” Draco heard Harry say beside him, and Draco jumped slightly at the anger clear in his tone. He glanced back down the hallway, the girls standing a good twenty feet away, and wondered quickly if Harry knew them, or even knew just the main one. The girl who originally yelled huffed, crossing her arms over her tiny frame as she eyed the two boys. She had long blonde hair and dark green eyes and would have fit the stereotype for Slytherin if she had been wearing the green colours instead of red.

“Yes.” She said firmly, and Draco watched as this statement had seemed to shake her group members out of their stupor. Each one crossed their own arms, glaring brightly toward the two boys. Draco knew that he just wanted out of there, girls normally weren’t the ones to bully him but when they did it tended to be painful. He was about to take a few steps back but hesitated, glancing toward Harry. He could fend for himself, but Draco was afraid for him nonetheless.

“How?” Harry asked incredulously, confusion clear in his voice. He shook his head, sighing, glaring toward the girls. “I understand the fan club doesn’t exactly appreciate Draco much, but he’s my-” Harry hesitated, biting his lip and glancing toward Draco before turning an even more foul glare toward the girls. “You guys need to get over yourself. I don’t even like the fan club to begin with.” Draco heard the gasps that were being made, but his eyes were glued to this angry savior, avenging angel. “I have half a mind to attend a meeting just to tell everyone how utterly stupid they’re being! I’m just a person!” He crossed his arms, fuming, and Draco finally glanced to the side to notice most of the girls being sheepish. They main girl huffed, then smirked and continued.

“Oh, I get it. You’re being nice to him because you feel sorry for him. Because he has no friends. You were saving him, just like you saved all of us!” Draco had to admit that the girl had a way to attract attention, though Draco hated every word that managed from come from her mouth. He glanced back toward Harry, who was severely tensed, and Draco wondered if now would be a good time to reach out and try to comfort him. Would it drive the girls mad? Draco suddenly didn’t even care about that.

“That’s not-!” Harry began to yell, though stopped immediately when Draco’s hand had been placed on Harry’s back, beginning to trace a small circle. Draco smiled toward the boy softly, trying to push through his gaze that he was okay and he didn’t mind this, though didn’t know exactly how well it was working since he wasn’t used to this sort of thing. Harry glanced over and met Draco’s eyes before practically melting in front of him. The tenseness Draco had seen almost disappeared completely as Harry leaned to the side to take in the comfort Draco was willing to give. Draco watched Harry close his eyes, and watched the boy for a moment before he turned his attention toward the girls who all were staring wide-eyed at the pair.

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Draco said forcefully, glaring his famous ‘Malfoy’ glare toward the girls. Most squeaked and began pulling on each other, but the main girl stood firm, eyes attempting to kill Draco with her glare.

“Come on, Amy, It’s not worth it!” One brunette ground out, trying to yank her friend from her spot, though the blonde wouldn’t back down.

“That shouldn’t be you comforting him, Malfoy. It should be,” She stuttered, coughing, before shaking her head and continuing even more forcefully, “It should be one of us. Someone who actually cares about him.” Draco watched her flush slightly, and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. He finally had ahold of Harry, there was no way he was letting some haughty girl steal him away. Draco’s hand that had been on Harry’s back slid around to Harry’s waist, pulling Harry against him in a possessive stance.

“I  _ do _ care about him.” Draco ground out, a slight sneer beginning to mar his features as he tensed, watching her. “I probably know more about him than your entire  _ bloody _ fan club  _ thinks _ they know. Don’t try to think you can decide anything for Harry. He is his own man, he can make his own choices.” He watched the girl waver, but she quickly righted herself and began to take a step forward. Immediately, surprising Draco, Harry took an equal step forward, leaving Draco’s arm. He couldn’t see the face Harry was making anymore, but could see the tense shoulders his boyfriend sported and wondered what exactly what going to happen.

“If you, or any other damned bully in this school, touch Draco again then you or they will  _ regret _ it.” Harry ground out, and Draco tensed slightly, furrowing his brow. 

“Harry-” Draco began but was quickly interrupted.

“Amethyst, I know how much you gossip. I know about your family and how most are buried now from the war,” Harry ground out, though with a surprisingly softer tone to his serious voice, and Draco watched as Amethyst’s body jerked as if she had been shoved by Harry’s words, “But none of it is Draco’s fault. He may have been forced to play the other side of the war, but he wasn’t the one who sent any killing curses anywhere. He was a victim as much as you are. Everyone needs to  _ know _ this.” Harry practically pleaded the last part, and Draco felt his resolve to push Harry away to keep him from being bullied as well slip away. Suddenly, he knew that he couldn’t take another step in this castle without the boy saviour. “They also need to know,” Harry continued, his anger coating his words once more, “That I am protecting him. Anything that happens to Draco will happen to the bully tenfold coming from me.” 

Draco felt the rest of him dissolve into a puddle as he slowly took a step forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He nuzzled his face into Harry’s back, the scent of him calming Draco down almost instantly. It felt weird, the scent that had once driven Draco to madness enough to punch, kick, and claw at the boy was now the only thing keep him upright. Quiet surrounded them, a stillness that Draco didn’t expect after the declaration that Harry had admitted to. He felt Harry slowly relax in his hold until finally, the boy turned around. Draco refused to let go but soon delighted in the fact that Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco and held onto him as if afraid Draco was going to.

“I can protect myself,” Draco mumbled half-heartedly, not caring if the others had left or not, instead burying his face into Harry’s neck now. He felt the boy sag a bit more, leaning on Draco for support.

“I know you can. But I can too.” Harry replied nervously, an anxious note in his voice that suggested he was scared that Draco would be mad. Draco found himself silently laughing, a grin forming on his face as his body bounced slightly. This seemed to confuse Harry, who pulled away slightly to look at the humour on Draco’s face.

“Are you scared that I am mad?” Draco asked, shaking his head as his grin died down, leaving a smirk in it’s place. He watched Harry flush, his eyes glancing toward the floor as he shrugged. Draco grinned once again, surprised how this Gryffindor was acting. Draco slowly lifted one of his hands, cupping Harry’s chin and lifting it so the boy met his gaze. Just as slowly, Draco began to lean forward, watching Harry’s eyes flutter close in anticipation of a kiss that Draco teased. Draco brushed his lips against Harry’s hearing a small moan escape the lips. Draco had to quickly pull himself together, remember what they were doing, before continuing his plan. “I’m not mad. You are so lovely.” Draco mumbled, letting his lips dance across Harry’s as he talked. “You protected me. No one else in my life has ever done that.” He smiled as Harry began attempting to lean forward to press their lips together in urgency, Draco leaning back as to not let him get too far. “I’m not mad,” He repeated, smirking, “I’m grateful.” He pressed his lips forcefully against Harry’s and delighted in the shiver that ran through the boy. 

Under normal circumstances, Draco would’ve been appalled that he was snogging in the middle of the hallway. He would’ve been anxious that he was so close to Harry in such a public space, afraid for his reputation to rub off on the boy. He would’ve known the disadvantages of being spied on, knowing the ammunition he was giving the world right now. But he didn’t care about any of it. Harry was here, in his arms, kissing him back. This was  _ Harry _ , he finally had him, and every part of Draco’s body delighted in this. So let him be seen, let the rumors fly. He wanted the world to know that Harry was his now, and nothing could come between them any longer.


End file.
